I'm Yours
by headoverheels4HP
Summary: Draco Malfoy has fallen away, away from everything he had ever loved. But when fate hands him the key to redemption at the one thing he lost will he take it? Or will he be left once more cold hearted and alone.Sequel to Be Mine might want to read it first
1. Love Remains the Same

**I'm Yours **

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Harry Potter and its characters belong to the amazing JK Rowling and I could never be as great as her. The songs belong to their respective artists. Thank you and enjoy.

Summery: Draco Malfoy had fallen away, away from everything he had ever loved. But when fate hands him the key to redemption at the one thing he lost will he take it? Or will he be left once more cold hearted and alone.

Chapter One: Love remains the same

Draco Lucius Malfoy was screwed.

Screwed to the depths of the burning core of the earth and all the way back again.

The blonde man lifted his menu higher, in order to cover his face, as he indiscreetly sunk lower into his push chair.

It was all his best friend, Blaise's, fault. The dark eyed man had popped in on him earlier that day, just as Draco had sat down on his old couch with a bag of chips and the remote to turn on the telly.

"Draco mate, get up and get out…and put some pants on first," His best friend had swirled back into the green flames quickly, because his girlfriend of six years, Luna Lovegood, wanted to go to a Indian restaurant for their date that week.

The grey eyed man had dragged himself from the comfortable worn in couch, before pulling on some black slacks and a grey button down shirt with a black jacket. He had run his hand through his fair hair before spinning away to the new restaurant in the heart of wizardarding London.

The restaurant was warm with red brick walls, elegant red and black tapestries and curtains as accessories. Large windows looked out over the busy wizarding street, the eating place consisted of a large grand room with small intimate little tables littered across the expanse of the restaurant, the ceiling was high and small chandlers hung over every table.

Draco had been escorted to his table and given a menu; he stared at it for a few seconds before he heard it, the noise that had him currently hiding behind his menu.

A laugh.

Her laugh.

His throat had clogged up, his brow had broken into an sweat and his mouth had dropped into a undignified "Oh" of surprise. He had promptly thrown up the menu to hide his head and had slouched into his seat, she was here, and being seated at the table directly in front of him.

He couldn't leave because she would see him.

He couldn't stay because she would see him.

Draco Malfoy was screwed.

"May I take your drink order sir?" a waiter materialized next to him, the man's noise pointed in the air, his greasy hair slicked back unpleasantly.

"Um, yes, the strongest alcohol you have and a glass of water, thank you," Draco replied without looking at the sleek waiter.

"As you wish, Mr. Malfoy" the attendant said as he stalked away to get the frustrated mans order.

Draco groaned and peeked around the side of his menu to make sure that the two at the table in front of him hadn't heard the waiter say his name. Thankfully they hadn't noticed him, but the blonde man's breath caught in his throat when he actually saw her for the first time in five years.

She looked even more beautiful if possible.

He dark curls were falling freely around her shoulders the mass of curls were soft and framed her heart shaped face elegantly. Her wide chocolate eyes were just as deep and soulful as he remembered, but seemed to lack that golden flame that had drawn people naturally to them. Her lashes were dark, long and fell against her cheek as she blushed and looked down modestly; her eye-shadow was of the faintest gold. Her small sloping nose splattered with light freckles, and her high cheekbones blushed a light pink, her beauty astounding. Her plump bow shaped lips were painted a faint pink and were stretched into a bright smile that seemed to light the entire restaurant.

She was wearing a light lace pink camisole under an elegant off white cardigan; a grey wool pencil skirt hugged her hips to the top of her knees showing off the womanly bow of her hips and the obviously evident inward taper of her waist and the curve of her full breasts. Draco once again found himself wanting to run his fingertips along the soft skin of her bare calf, leading to her small elegant foot enclosed in classic round toe grey heels. He found himself mesmerized by the way her small had was wrapped around her wine glass, her fingers artistic and ladylike. He tore his eyes away from her beautiful form glancing briefly at her date.

Still tall and lanky, although a little more filled out in his adult hood, his hair was long and pulled back into a small ponytail at the base of his neck just like older brother once wore his. The classic Weasley red of his hair a shock to his pale freckled skin, and wide smile and easy blue eyes, he was wearing a nice suit, and Draco snidely wondered where he bought it and how he afforded it.

Oh yes, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were on a date at the table in front of him and he was stuck. He quickly re-hid behind his menu as Ron put his hand over Hermione's as they sat talking and laughing. Draco took a long sip from his whiskey that the waiter had brought silently while he was staring at the woman at the next table.

The stuck up server came once more a small smirk pulling at his thin lips, "So Mr. Malfoy, are you ready to order," Draco sucked in a deep breath sneering out his order of chicken pasta and hastily telling the waiter not to say his name.

"As you wish Mr. Malfoy, will that be all Mr. Malfoy," the waiter said much too loudly for normal circumstances.

Draco sat up straighter in his seat putting on a cool indifferent front before sniping out, "yes that will be all. Oh and tell your manager that you're fired."

"You can't to that sir," the servers tone slipped slightly and his small black eyes widened.

"Oh yes I can, I own this restaurant, now go away," the waiter disappeared his back hunched in defeat and with sniffle from his retreating from.

Draco sunk back down in his seat taking another peek to the other table, just to ensure they hadn't seen him scolding the tall dark haired server; they hadn't.

The two were laughing at Hermione's head was thrown back exposing the long expanse of her soft neck, and Draco felt the intense urge to kiss her defined jaw and creamy neck. He was watching as her lips pulled into an easy smile when he briefly looked over at Ron, who was nervously tapping his foot on the floor and whose smile was slightly forced.

Draco groaned in horror as Ron put both hands over Hermione's own small hands and the blonde mans stomach flipped upside down and stayed there, as he couldn't help but over hear the conversation from the table in front of him.

"Hermione we've been dating for six years and I love you," Draco watched in terror, like a train wreck he couldn't tear his eyes away from the hurtful scene.

Ron got down on one knee and pulled a black velvet box from his pocket and popped it open silently, the red-heads eyes never wavering from his girlfriends frozen face.

The ring was a modest silver band with a diamond placed on top, elegant and simple.

Totally and utterly…Weasley.

"Hermione Granger, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Ron's voice shook slightly as tears fell down his girlfriends face, and she opened her mouth to answer.

Draco let the menu drop, about to get up and leave, not caring if she saw him, but his eyes were pulled to hers in that undeniable magnetic attraction they seemed to share.

Grey and Brown collided and time seemed to stop, the world seemed to tilt on is axis and fall with a large crash back into its rightful place once again. The two were jolted out of their moment when Hermione looked down at her boyfriend who was sweating obviously now.

"Ron, get up." She said calmly tears still falling, but her voice did not shake. "Ronald I can not marry you, so please get up."

The blue eyed man scurried from the ground in embarrassment and his voice was harsh as he snapped at her, "What in the bloody hell are you talking about?"

Her voice lowered slightly and you could hear her stress laced in her words when she replied, "I don't love you like I used to anymore."

"When, when did you stop loving me?" he asked his blue eyes hard with repressed anger.

"After graduation," her voice broke and her eyes strayed to grey once more but Draco merely stared on with abandon, his face frozen in a practiced blank and passive.

"I wasted years of my life with a woman who was never going to marry me," he hissed at her, standing up to leave in a furry.

"I was scared I was going to ruin our friendship," she cried in desperation pulling at his sleeve.

He jerked away from her touch as though she had burnt him, "Congratulations, now you have," and with that he stalked out of the restaurant leaving in ex in tears staring after him.

Hermione's tear filled eyes strayed to Draco who watched as she seemed to hunch under her sadness.

With a final look he stood and walked out passed her without a backwards glance, leaving her alone and brokenhearted crying in the middle of his own restaurant.

_Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending_

_I never thought that I  
Had anymore to give  
You're pushing me so far  
Here I am without you  
Drink to all that we have lost  
Mistakes we have made  
Everything will change  
But love remains the same_

_-Gavin Rossdale_


	2. The Show

I'm Yours

**I'm Yours **

Chapter two: The Show

Draco groaned as he pulled the heavy dark green duvet over his head as the bright light spilled into the dark room.

"Draco mate, get your arse out of bed and do something productive," Blaise said from his unknown place in the room, but the blonde man only made a grunt from under his covers.

Suddenly the covers were ripped from Draco's form and the man curled up in a ball to keep the warmth from falling away.

"Get up man, what happened last night... you look like shit," Blaise said with one look at his hung-over best friend.

"I saw her mate, and she's still beautiful," Draco mumbled into the softness of his black sheets as he hid his face from the bright light and the loud rumble of his best friend's deep voice.

"Bloody hell, just when you were doing well," Blaise looked around the room wrinkling his nose at the scattered dirty clothes and the empty liquor bottles that littered the tables and floor. He ran a hand through his long silky dark hair before pulling his wand out of his back pocket.

"How many times must I tell you that you're going to blow a buttock off Blaise," Draco mumbled as he peeked one eye out from his arm and watched his best friend retrieve his wand.

"Shut it Draco," and with those words he shot a jet of cold water from his wand drenching his friend.

"Merlin's beard Blaise, I'm going!" the soaked blonde jumped out of bed staggering slightly at the quick movement, seeing spots dance in his vision, before stumbling into his bathroom. His restroom was decorated totally in gleaming black tile with silver accents and handles; the darkness of the room bringing comfort to Draco's pounding head.

He turned the water onto a scalding hot, stripped of his boxers and got under the stream. The jets pounded down on his back massaging away the aches and tenderness of his skin and muscles.

He stayed under the hot water until his bones were putty and his muscles only jell. He shut the water off with sad regret before wrapping a dark green towel around his lean waist and stepping into his Slytherin themed room which had long been deserted.

He slowly entered his closet pulling on a pair of fresh boxers, a pair of dark wash jeans, and a grey jumper over a soft white under t-shirt.

Squinting as he walked into his living room, his mouth lifted into a sneer as he saw his best friend flipping through the channels on his telly.

Without a word Draco disappeared into the kitchen pouring himself a tall mug of coffee, sipping it black as he walked back into his living room in order to get rid of his best friend.

Before he could get a word out Blaise started, "It's been five sodding years, why can't you just get over her Draco, you never really had her in the first place," the Italians man's eyes never strayed from the television.

"Could you give up on Luna, would you be able to get over her?" the blonde man said sinking into his worn in couch, the coffee warm between his hands.

Blaise didn't say anything but stared fixedly at the T.V, so Draco responded to his own question, "No you wouldn't and couldn't because you love loony…besides _she_ broke it off with Weasley."

"What?! When?!" Blaise dropped the remote turning his infinitely dark eyes onto Draco, who was acting entirely to calm for the situation.

"Last night when the weasel proposed to her," he said in a tiered monotone, another sip of coffee was the blonde's only reaction.

"Are you stark mad, that was your chance mate!" Blaise exclaimed, desperate for his friend to either end up with Granger or get over her.

"No," was the simple answer.

"Well why the hell not?" Blaise exclaimed.

"She left me Blaise, I'm not going to just waltz over to her and be the rebound, I cant go through another heart break again Blaise, she doesn't know what she wants," another long sip of coffee but Draco's eyes had taken on a glazed look.

"That's twisted logic man," Blaise said slowly and when his blonde friend didn't reply he continued, "She left Weasel King, she didn't want to marry him…she obviously knows what she wants."

Draco only took another sip of his black coffee, his grey eyes slowly coming back from the past.

"Anyway, there actually was a valid reason for me to come over here and wake you from your hung-over stupor," Blaise stood from his spot on the couch and Draco followed his example in silence, putting his mug on the table.

"I asked Luna to marry me, about two months ago and she said yes…I couldn't tell anyone because Luna wanted to do an ancient Tibetan ritual to ensure long happiness…but I came to ask you if you would be my best man?" Blaise said already stepping towards the fireplace.

"Yeah, Yeah mate I'll be happy to be your best man…and congratulations," Draco shook his best friends hand, amusement at Luna's mandatory ritual pulling his eyebrows into his hairline.

He watched as Blaise grabbed a handful of floo powder and spun away to his fiancée's flat.

Draco sunk down into the couch his head falling to his hands, the feeling of jealousy consumed his insides burning in his gut and flaming in his chest. He sometimes wished that it was he who was getting married, that it was he living the life he had dreamed of everyday since that day they had their N.E.W.T.S and he held Hermione in his arms on the grounds of Hogwarts. He had seen his life in his mind and he wanted _that_, he wanted it with every part of his being…but he only wanted it with one person, and he was pretty sure she didn't want that with him.

_I'm just a little bit  
caught in the middle  
Life is a maze  
and love is a riddle  
I don't know where to go  
I can't do it alone  
(I've tried)  
and I don't know why_

_Slow it down  
make it stop  
or else my heart is going to pop  
'cuz it's too much  
Yeah, it's a lot  
to be something I'm not_

_-Lenka_


	3. Coffee Shop

**I'm Yours **

Chapter three: Coffee Shop

A sneer wicked enough to make a grown man cower in fear was stretched across Draco's frustrated face.

Blaise was trying to be courteous when he scheduled Draco's wedding robe fitting for early in the morning before the store opened, but Draco Malfoy never was and never will be a morning person.

Draco had not contacted or seen anyone from his school years besides Blaise for five years, he had stayed at his flat and would only go places when he knew there would be very few people there. Only Harry had written five letters to him right after Hogwarts, which remained unopened in a box under his bed and that was it. Nothing from Ginny, Ron, Hermione…nothing, he had no one but Blaise who spent most his free time with Luna.

Draco was alone, and he planned on keeping it that way.

Finally the large set tailor pinned the last thing on the black suit and magically the robes flew off and folded themselves into a neat pile near a sewing machine and Draco was left in the clothes he came in.

"Come back in two weeks Mr. Malfoy," without a word the blonde man stalked out of the fancy robe shop and onto the almost empty street of Diagon Ally. He wrapped his black scarf farther around his neck, his dark blue sweater clinging to his lean body as he stuffed his hands deep into the pockets of his dark wash jeans. He turned his head down against the nippy autumn wind as he walked towards his favorite coffee shop to get him going for the rest of the day.

Finally reaching the shop he looked up as he pushed open the door, the café was small, scrunched between to Draco's displeasure, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and the quill and parchment depot. The shop was decorated in browns and colors of the deep earth, and it smelled heavenly and warm as he stepped over the threshold.

Walking up to the counter he winked at the girl working there, "Hello Ava, get me the usual," he said with a swoon worthy smile.

Ava had long dark silky hair and skin the color of milk and the darkest eyes Draco had ever seen. She and the blonde had a strange relationship, they would flirt endlessly and shamelessly…but both of them were interested in someone else.

Ava smiled her wide smile and turned to get his coffee, one dash of chocolate creamer and a lump of sugar stirred into the strong South American blend.

"Here you are Mr. Malfoy, enjoy" she winked and smiled widely handing him his mug of coffee before turning to take the next customer.

Ava had told him that she had a crush on one of the workers from one of the two stores next to the coffee shop, but she said he was taken and she would never have him because his girlfriend was wonderful, she refused to tell Draco his name. The grey eyed man had told her that he was in love with a girl who was to prideful and to scared to love him back, Ava had only smiled knowingly and proceeded to help the next person in line.

Draco took a sip of his dark drink, sighing in satisfaction as the liquid heat slid down his throat, almost automatically alerting his senses. He looked out the window watching as people began to flood into the streets as the morning progressed. The bell rang loudly, signaling the entrance of another customer, a man walked in his loud voice rang loudly in the small shop and the blonde man nearly choked on his drink, 'twice in one sodding week!'

"Bloody hell man, she just said no!" Ron exclaimed saddling up to the counter.

"I know Ron, You've only told me a million times this week…and Hermione feels really bad about it," the second voice was none-other than the boy who lived himself, a flood of memories flashed behind Draco's eyes as he thanked his lucky stars his back was turned to them.

"Hello Mr. Weasley, what can I get you today," a giggle at the end of Ana's words had Draco gagging into his cup, suddenly realizing who exactly Ana had a crush on.

"Uh yeah, Amy right? Anyway just a black coffee today," Ron said quickly before turning back to Harry to complain after Harry had ordered a mint tea. Rage burned his vision red at the way Ron treated Ana, the git couldn't even remember the poor girl's name.

Anger pulsing through his veins Draco took one last sip of his warm coffee and stood up suavely, walking in a practiced gait towards the counter.

"Ah, Ava the coffee was once again delicious you always know how to make it, I must be off…be back tomorrow," Draco's voice was low and smooth, his smile devastatingly charming as he firmly ignored the gaping Harry and Ron.

He briefly touched Ava's hand before swaggering out, but right before the door closed behind him he heard a distinct sputter from Ron, and a choking noise from Harry.

He bent his head against the wind, and walked away from the shop a grin spread across his handsome face in the most evil of ways, messing with them would never get old. With that thought he spun away to his flat, ready for a good movie and a bag of chips.

* * *

Hermione watched as the figure spun away, disappearing from her view.

His platinum hair was painfully easy to spot, and she had seen him from twenty feet down the sidewalk. He seemed to be focusing on something, and the smirk on his face alerted her that something had obviously pleased him. He hadn't seen her and had spun away before she could make a move for him to spot her.

Hermione ran a small hand through her curls then pulling back on her toboggan hat, before stuffing her hands deeper into the pockets of her black pea coat. Popping her collar against the wind she hurried down the street towards the small coffee shop.

Pushing open the door she inhaled the earthy scent that always had a smile spreading across her face within seconds. She swiftly walked up to the counter her red flats tapping on the stone floor.

"Hello Ava, how are you today," Hermione gave the pretty girl a bright smile.

"Hello Hermione, I'm doing well, what can I get for you?" Ava smiled brightly showing off a row of pearly white teeth. The curly haired witch was surprised, usually the worker was cold and distant towards her, but today Ava seemed perfectly pleasant.

"Oh um, I'm in the mood for something sweet…can I have a mocha milkshake?" Hermione said with a smile as the worker smiled and continued to make the sweet drink.

Hermione turned as Ana handed the drink topped with whipped cream and a cherry, the dark eyed girl surveyed the restaurant and her eyes widened when she saw Harry and Ron sitting at a table near the back corner. They hadn't seen her and they were leaning over the table whispering to each other.

Hermione pulled the hat farther over her head and popped her collar farther to hide the bottom of her face. Sliding inconspicuously to where the napkins were she listened to what the boys were saying.

"Did you see the way he touched her hand?" Harry whispered taking a sip of his steaming tea.

"Yeah, like he liked her…and he ignored us, he was always a git," Ron hissed loudly slurping loudly from his drink.

"Ron, shush…I wonder if he is dating Ana…" the boy who lived said mostly to himself, his green eyes far away to a time when Draco would have done anything for Hermione, but no one but him noticed it.

"Bloody Ferret," the redhead said simply taking a quieter sip of his drink unaware that Hermione was having a breakdown only a few feet away. The dark eyed girl grabbed a handful of napkins and rushed out of the café in a matter of seconds.

Tears were filling her eyes and she had no ideal why.

'That's why Ana was probably so happy today, she and Malfoy are dating,' Hermione thought to herself her mind swirling her hands shaking.

'Did I expect him to wait on me, to wait for five years for me to come to him…of course he moved on…I'm a fool,' and with that she spun away her milkshake splattered across the pavement a result of her shaking fingers.

A single teardrop was left to fall as she spun away, falling in slow motion to land on the sidewalk…the only physical reminder of the pain, although it was agonizingly obvious inside her broken heart.

_I think that possibly, maybe im falling for you  
yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you.  
I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down  
I want to come too_

_I think that possibly, maybe im falling for you_

_no one understands me quite like you do  
through all of the shadowy corners of me_

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop  
I love so much  
all of the while I never knew  
I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop  
I love so much  
all of the while I never knew_

_-Landon Pig_

A/N: I decided in this story to do some parts from Hermione's POV if this bothers you…sorry. Also updates will be slower b/c of school and all that, Junior year is kicking my butt. oh and please visit my profile and see the poll if your a Lily/James fan. R&R Thanks!


	4. Failure's Not Flattering

I'm Yours

**I'm Yours **

Chapter Four: Failure's not Flattering

Draco pulled his hood farther over his head, shadowing his face into a mysterious shade as he tucked his face against the wind and walked towards the elegant and massive Zabini Manor.

The enormous house was set upon a hill at the end of a winding drive; it was an elegant white with dark green shutters and tall columns framing the massive black door. Draco hurried up to the door and without a knock he pulled down his hood, pushed open the door and walked in.

It was pandemonium.

People were running around like chickens with their heads cut off, pulling ribbons and flowers out of thin air and Ms. Zabini stood in the middle of it with a haughty but satisfied look upon her stunningly elegant features.

Ms. Belinda Zabini, appropriately named because her name in Italian meant beautiful snake, had dark hair that was thick and wavy. It was currently pulled back into a bun at the nape of her long neck. Her skin was dark and her eyes the color of black coffee, endless and cool. Her mouth was set perfectly under her straight nose between two high cheekbones. Her eyebrows arched to perfection as a smug smile pulled up her lips. Her body was slim to an elegant extent, she was wearing robes of the darkest red her hands on her hips as she watched the chaos ensue

Draco entered the house casually stepping around and through the bustling servants and house elf's up to the mistress of the manor, taking her long fingered hand and kissing the top lightly.

"Pleasure as always Ms. Zabini," his voice was smooth and cool, the Malfoy trademark in human form.

"As always Draco, Please call me Belinda," her smile was bright but Draco could sense the ice behind her words. The Italian witch was a charmer; skilled in her art to perfection and almost to the extent of it being natural. She would charm a roach if it could get her any profit, a Slytherin through and through, but Draco could always feel a sense of coolness behind her carefully thought out words and it always caused his skin to crawl.

The platinum man forced a grin onto his features and nodded once before slipping away from the towering woman who calmly told a servant to hurry and get the flowers to the back garden.

Draco made his way slowly towards the back garden weaving familiarly through the manor until he reached two French double doors and pushed them open revealing the wedding site. The Zabini garden was magnificent, only second to the Malfoy's.

Stone walking paths, elegant ivy covered arches and natural brooks and falls were only the beginning. Flowers lined the walk ways and color' seemed to burst from every visible area. Draco immediately spotted his best friend standing in the midst of the frantic disarray a lost scared look upon his handsome face.

A smirk pulled at the grey eyed man's lips as he made his way over to where Blaise stood motionless.

"Hey mate, how's it going," the casual tone in Draco's done didn't hide the teasing lilt.

"This is insane," was the only reply.

"Well, think of it this way…yeah, your right this is insane,"

"Your one shit of a best man," Blaise snapped out of his scared trance and trained his warm dark eyes onto Draco.

"Well you picked me man; you could have had St. Potter…" Draco laughed but quickly noticed that his best friend had broken his gaze.

"Well I mean, dating Luna…its sort of hard not to see her friends and well…Ron and Harry are the other groomsmen," Blaise blurted out quickly, fake coughing at the end.

"You must be stark mad," Draco hissed his eyes turning cold.

"Ah, err. Here everybody comes now," Blaise mumbled turning towards the group who were coming towards them.

Luna was leading the way in her classic dance like gait as her long dirty blonde hair tossed in the wind, her smile was wide when she approached her fiancée. Following her came Ginny Potter, the maid of honor, her arm looped around Harry who was watching Draco with thoughtful careful emerald eyes. Next to Harry came Ron, his back hunched his eyes almost angry as he watched Draco his mouth formed in a familiar sneer.

The blonde man knew who was coming next, he could feel it in his bones almost as if her very presence was seeping into his veins and turning his insides to mush. She came behind the group, her walk defeated and she seemed small as if all her flame and fire had drained to nothing, not even a candle.

Her hair was pulled into a careless messy bun on the top of her head; no makeup had been applied to her face as if she hadn't even bothered. She was wearing old loose jeans, a red hoodie sweatshirt and some black converse. Draco thought she looked stunning.

He averted his eyes, instead focusing on a particularly bright orange bloom off to his left.

He heard Ms. Zabini's voice from his side, and he turned to look at her, vaguely wondering where exactly she'd come from.

"Now, Blaise go up to the alter…you too Draco, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley..."

The four men trooped up to their places, Blaise in front and on the alter and the other three lined up below.

"Oh, and Luna dear head to the back where you'll be entering…and take your bridesmaids," the dark haired woman's voice was cool as she gestured to the French doors that entered the garden.

Draco stood in a bored stupor as Ms. Zabini ordered and talked through the proceedings for the following Tuesday.

The grey eyed man focused his attention on avoiding Hermione's eyes, which he did with ease because she seemed to have locked her eyes to her shoes.

Finally after an hour of steadily avoiding those dark brown eyes, and not listening to Blaise's mother, Ms. Zabini was through and they were free to leave. Draco had placed his mask of cool indifference on his face, when he stepped towards the double doors in order to take a hasty leave.

"Draco mate, wait up," Blaise jogged over to where he was going inside and said in a low tone, "We're all going over to that coffee place, do you want to come?"

"What do you think Blaise?" Draco hissed a sneer pulling at his lips.

"Come on...for me," the dark haired man pleaded his eyes hopeful.

The grey eyed man thought for a second, and a devious plan began to fester, "Sure yeah, I'll go…but I'll meet you there and I'm not staying long." With that he disappeared inside the house and quickly made his way back out the front door and outside of the wards before spinning away to his flat.

He ran to his room and pulled on a pair of slacks and a olive green jumper over a collard shirt, grabbing his wand, he spun away again to the heart of Diagon Ally. Walking swiftly against the wind, he reached the coffee shop quickly; he pushed open the door covered in flyers from the inside, letting the heat and warm earthy smell wash over him.

He walked up to the counter and winked at Ana who was staring dreamily at the table where his best friend sat with the other members of the wedding party.

"Hello Ana, how's business?" Draco leaned against the casually in away that had people seethe in envy at his gracefulness.

"Doing well, thanks Draco!" Ana said as she smiled at him, her bright teeth lighting up the room.

"That great, how about getting me a hazelnut blend with two sugars today?" he asked his voice light but smooth, a charming smile spread across his face.

He watched as she turned to make his coffee and he snuck a glance at the table where every single person sat watching him. He turned his head back to Ana when she brought back his coffee, he touched her hand lightly as she handed him his drink and gave her a swoon worthy grin, but she only smiled with friendliness…but no one else knew that.

Draco took a sip of his warm drink with deliberate slowness, before turning his eyes to the table.

Blaise was glaring at him, Luna was staring at him with her disturbingly wide light eyes, Ron's face was a furious red, Harry was shaking his head, Ginny was frowning, and Hermione's face was blank nothing in her stare held any emotion.

And with a mocking wave he left the store, just walking his hot drink warming his hands, but doing nothing to his frozen heart.

_what's your problem  
can't you see it  
and you go and blow it  
like everyone knows you will_

_don't leave this rock unturned  
cause you could like what you find  
a sure shot hit  
with your name attached to it  
will you keep me in mind  
I won't cast the first stone  
or leave the first mark  
but I will leave a lasting impression  
you believe what you want  
and you said what's been said  
and i do hope you learn a lesson (do hope you learn a lesson)_

_-New found Glory_


	5. Wonderwall

**I'm Yours **

Chapter five: Wonderwall

The day dawned flawlessly the sky the perfection of azure blue, scattered fluffs of clouds stretched across the expanse of the heavens. Trees bloomed with orange, reds, and gold's and leaves fluttered to the ground in natural swirling confetti. Draco stretched his arms over his head, waking up in one of the many hundreds of guest rooms inside of Zabini manor.

The room was decorated in shades of brown and white, elegant and simple. Draco stumbled out of bed and towards the personal bathroom, and turned on the shower stepping under the steaming spray.

He relaxed under the scalding tap letting the water relax his form, fully awake he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his lean waist.

He slipped back into his room, smiling in appreciation at the searing coffee and biscuits that sat on a table. Picking up the mug he took a sip of the steaming liquid feeling its effects almost instantly.

The wedding was to be in the morning, so the cool breeze would blow the leaves and the effect would be stunning.

Draco picked up his wand and magically dried his hair and ran a hand through it before making his way over to his where his robes were hanging. Feeling the expensive material slip over his skin as he pulled on all the parts to the tux-robe combination finally he looked in the mirror. The tux fit to his body, tailored to perfection, the black contrasted against his skin in a stunning manor and the heavy robe draped over it added dramatic effect. Draco took one last glance at himself and let himself out of his room.

The hall was buzzing with servants, maids, and people half dressed rushing to different rooms and different wings of the house. He walked out and merged with the flow of the bodies letting himself into the door four down from his, Blaise's room.

His best friend sense childhood was sitting in the middle of his own room, his head in cradled in his hands, surrounded by worried looking Potter and Weasley.

"Move," Draco pushed the other two groomsmen out of the way and hauled his best friend to his feet. Then he held Blaise by the shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"You want to do this, you want to be married and make loony Luna into Ms. Loony Luna Zabini, now gather your balls, because its time to go down stairs." With those words Draco turned and walked back out into the hall, the stunned groom and groomsmen trailing in shock along behind him.

They weaved their way through the halls, passing many busy servants and once by three houses elf's each caring one tear of the tall wedding white cake. Finally they made it out to the back garden, guests were already arriving and Ms. Zabini herself quickly ushered Blaise and his groomsmen to the alter.

Blaise was ringing his hands in a nervous gesture from his childhood, Draco stood tall and proud behind his best friend his arrogant features cool. Harry and Ron lined behind the unruffled blonde.

After about twenty minutes of just staring at the off white decorations and the overall gaudiness of the wedding, the music began to play. Ginny came down first, the bridesmaid dresses were of the palest gold, and her skin shimmered as she beamed at Harry before taking her place at the other side of the alter.

Next came Hermione, and even with the painful sad look on her passive face, she took Draco's breath away. Her curls were pulled into an intricate twist on her head, a few pieces framing her delicate face. Her make up was simple and pretty, her wide dark eyes endless and deep. The shimmering dress flowed across her curves fitting her perfectly, the small gold sandals showing her small foot. She walked slowly to her place, a fake smile across her lips, and only Draco noticed the small shaking of her hands that held the bouquet of white lily's.

The music switched elegantly into the wedding march and Luna emerged slowly. Draco had to admit for someone so loopy she looked stunning. Her dress was bright white that shimmered with ever subtle turn of her small body, it had thin straps that crossed in the back and it was fitted to the ground, falling in a silky pool. The back was bare except the thin straps, and the material had sparkles sewn into the silk. Her hair was long and flowing down her back in small waves, a bright hot pink and orange jeweled pin held back one side of her hair from her smiling face. Her make up was light and bright, with white shimmer on her eyes and light nudes on her smiling lips. She seemed to dance up to the alter and was smiling widely when she reached Blaise.

Draco stood still the entire ceremony, his gut burning as he watched his best friend get married.

He wanted it; he wanted it so badly it hurt.

He had wanted it for five years.

The ceremony passed and he clapped along with everyone else when Blaise and Luna kissed for the first time as husband and wife.

Draco remained perfectly impassive as the hired photographer snapped pictures of the wedding party. Everywhere at every angle, with every person, Draco was photographed last and by the final pictures he had stopped grinning, his mouth was turned down into that classic Malfoy sneer.

When Collin Creevy finally announced himself finished, the blonde man stomped towards the ballroom for the reception. He reluctantly trained the scowl off of his face, letting it fall easily into indifference.

The ballroom was decorated in shimmering creams and the burnt colors of autumn. A band was playing soft music in the corner. Floating candles lit the room, in an intimate way, and one candle sat on each round table that littered the sides of the room surrounding the dance floor. The room reminded him of a winter dance five years ago…the grey eyed man scowled and made a bee line for the bar.

Leaning casually against the counter he ordered a whisky, and the bartender looked at him knowingly when he handed Draco his drink.

His silver eyes circled the room watching as Blaise swirled Luna around the dance floor, her dirty blonde waves following in her wake. Harry and Ginny were slow dancing in place, his dancing skills not improving from fourth year.

His eyes lingered on a smirking Ron Weasley, whose long arm was draped around the waist of a busty blonde. The red headed mans icy eyes were staring hard at a shadowed figure sitting at a corner table.

Her face was half illuminated her hair a dark gold in the fire light. Draco gulped down his shot of whiskey, letting the numbness sink into his brain before squaring his shoulders in determination. He began to make his way over to her, twisting and turning through the dance floor and in between tables, finally reaching his final destination.

"Hello Granger," she glanced up at him with her wide bottomless eyes.

"Hello Malfoy," Dead, hollow.

"How are things?" he pried.

"Fine" Her small frame shied away from his towering form, her mind replaying the scene of Draco and Ana in the coffee shop. The moment she saw was his special smile directed at another woman, his hand brushing gently against the dark haired girls skin. Hermione stood up quickly, almost knocking her chair over.

"How's Ana?" she said her voice surprisingly strong walking backwards towards the exit.

"Fine I guess," Confusion pulled Draco's brows together.

"Didn't come I see," her voice was ice, the Gryffindor lion in her rearing up.

"I didn't know she was invited," He watched as she continued to back away from him.

"Plus one and all that," she managed to mutter snidely before disappearing into the throng of dancing people. He watched her gold dress flick through the people finally disappearing around the exit.

He finally came out of his shock of her leaving, and he rushed after her pushing through the mass of people towards where she disappeared. When he finally got to the exit she was gone, the scent of vanilla left in her wake.

Draco groaned low in his throat in both confusion and frustration, before making his way to the nearest fireplace, and flooing to his apartment.

_Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now_

_Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now_

_And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how_

_Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall_

_-Oasis_


	6. Hot 'N Cold

**I'm Yours**

Chapter six: Hot 'n Cold

Draco spent the week after the wedding holed up in his apartment, coming out only in the dead of night to by coffee, whiskey, and bread. The confused man spent his week drunk, lying on his couch in the same clothes for days, a bottle of whiskey magically always on hand. Blaise was on his honeymoon; therefore no one even his absence or his sadly pathetic state.

His flat was dark and dank, because he couldn't bear the bright light of humanity due to his almost constant drunken state. The air ranked with the fiery sting of alcohol, the staleness of old clothes, and the odor of deterioration.

It had been exactly one week, six hours, and twenty three minutes since he watched her disappear away from him.

Confusion had probed at his mind for a week, and instead of confronting it he chose instead to drink it until it was merely and blur in his throbbing head.

When he was sober, which was rare, he always saw her blank face and soulless eyes retreating from him over and over…witch usually resulted in him bringing back the bottle.

Currently he was sprawled across his couch his pale skin a beacon in the gloom of his dim flat. One arm covered his eyes, blocking them from any type of light, the other hung off the couch, a bottle of firewhiskey hanging from his long fingers. Two other bottles littered the floor around the couch.

He saw the room light up green, and he heard the whoosh of the fireplace.

"Bloody hell!" His friends' voice sounded distant and muffled then as in slow motion, it boomed in his ears ringing and increasing the pounding of his head.

In one sudden moment something was being forced down his throat, it was peppery and salty all in one and Draco sputtered as it forced its way into his body. With a flick of his wrist Blaise had Draco floating in mid air, but Draco being drunk to the point of almost unconsciousness just lied there indifferent to the fact that he was being levitated towards the bathroom.

Blaise dumped his best friend in the shower, and turned the water onto freezing letting Draco get soaked, in his three day old clothes and all. Slowly he began to sober up, both the potion and the frigid water quickening the process.

Soon the shower turned off and he was levitated once more this time into his room, and this time he struggled against his friends magical hold.

His apartment was bathed in the golden light of day, and Draco squinted against the intensity of it. Blaise stood in the doorway twirling his long wand through his slender fingers.

With a casual flick Draco was dressed in a pair of jeans and a dark green sweater, he was still twisting and thrashing against his magical bonds.

"Let me down you ponce!" The silver haired blonde yelled at his friend, and with a swooping motion of Blaise's wand he was being sped through his own apartment, he was furious in his attempts to break from the magical bondage. In another second he was dumped outside of his apartment door, the red wooden door closed and locked above him.

Draco jumped up from his spot on the ground and began to bang on the door, yelling and demanding for Blaise to let him in. But there was no reply from his Italian best friend.

The grey eyed man cursed a loud string of profanities as he stomped down and out of his apartment building. The brightness of the wizarding London Street made him scowl in his bad mood.

People pushed by him in their hurry, and he scowled at them. One woman with a small child pushed by him, dragging her child along, he glared in their general direction and the little dark haired boy burst into tears.

He trained his features into indifference after that, feeling bad for making the child cry. He slipped his way through the crowd towards the predictably warm coffee shop, his gut already screaming for the steaming liquid.

He spotted the dark green door ahead and he hurried towards it, tucking his head from the wind. One minute he was watching the cracks in the pavement the next he bumped into something, and he saw it fall to the ground.

He looked forward and saw a woman, the top of her head covered by a white toboggan. She looked up at him with familiar wide dark eyes, and he swallowed in embarrassment. He held his hand out for her to take, and he resisted the shiver he felt when she slipped her hand in his and she let him pull her up.

"Sorry," he said pulling his eyes from hers, letting go slowly of her small hand.

"It's alright," she replied her cheeks flaming.

"I was just was-err-heading to the coffee shop-" he was about to ask if she would join him when she turned her head and said,

"oh." A frown pulling down her bow shaped lips, she tried to push past him, her eyes burning dark brown in anger and jealousy. Draco watched as she seemed to instantly become angry, and when she tried to push past him, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her small form to his lean one.

Her eyes snapped to his, her breath was temporarily lost as he held her close, his natural smell washing over her in waves.

The blonde man breathed in deeply, missing the classic smell of Hermione…Vanilla.

"Granger, what is the matter with you?" he hissed, confusion reflected in his eyes.

"Oh, don't mind me…why don't you just go see your girlfriend, Ava," the sweet girls face was angry, and her voice harsh and biting.

"What the hell are you talking about, Ava is not my girlfriend," Draco said, annoyed at her attitude.

"I saw you two, you smile at her like you used to smile at-" she stopped herself before she said, 'me', her blush returned full force and she struggled again to break from his strong hold. "Let me go you git!"

The crowd parted around them, no one paid any attention to the two in middle of the sidewalk.

"Not until you tell me what in Merlin you're talking about?" Draco's clueless frown had Hermione pausing in her struggle.

"You really aren't dating Ava?" she looked up into his confused eyes.

"No Granger, I'm not," he said, his voice serious.

"Oh, well then…never mind," she said her face brightening slightly, twisting harshly she managed to break free of his hold and she started once again around him.

"Granger wait!" again he reached for her, this time grabbing her wrist.

"What?!" she said exasperated.

"Do you want to have dinner with me?" he asked, the words coming from his lips, surprising even himself.

"I-er-well…"

…

_Cause you're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in and you're out _

_You're up and you're down _

_You're wrong when it's right _

_It's black and it's white _

_We fight, we break up _

_We kiss, we make up _

_You, You don't really want to stay, no_

_You, but you don't really want to go-o _

_-Katy Perry _

A/N: I just realized I have been Mixing Ava & Ana…I am SOOO sorry. It really is Ava, I just have been really stressed and I'm frustrated that this story hasn't been going the way I want. Sorry again, but I will finish this story. I refuse to give up, so I will remember to do Ava. Again horribly sorry. :(


	7. Secret Valentine

**I'm Yours **

Chapter seven: Secret Valentine

"_Do you want to have dinner with me?" he asked, the words coming from his lips, surprising even himself. _

"_I-er-well…"_

"…sure." The blush on her cheeks seemed to deepen into a deep scarlet.

"Great," Draco smiled brightly, a sight not often seen. His hand was still wrapped around her wrist, keeping her from sprinting away in embarrassment.

"Where do you live?" he asked his grip on her wrist tightening slightly, seeing the panic in her dark eyes.

"503 Merlin Avenue, flat number 54," he watched as her free hand fiddled with something under her crimson sweater, and her eyes darted around anxiously when she answered.

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven on Friday," he said, filing away her home address in his brain.

In a moment that passed as quickly as it happened, Draco swooped down and kissed her cheek. In the next second he was gone, merging into the heavy crowd.

Hermione stood shock, her wrist burning form his touch, and her cheek tingling. She blinked once slowly before turning quickly, disappearing to her flat.

Draco continued on his way to the coffee shop his smirk monumental.

His only thought was, 'finally.'

The next two days, both Draco and Hermione spent in denial.

Denial that, what happened on the sidewalk was even real, or was it just another of those blasted dreams.

Draco spent hours going over the incident with Blaise, whom would just tune the blonde out, his dark eyes trained on the flickering telly.

Hermione would sit around in her flat, her mind replaying the scene endlessly; she would go to her closet and pull out an outfit. Then twenty minutes later she would put the outfit up, determined that what happened was a dream. Another twenty minutes after that she was pulling out a new outfit. And the cycle continued.

Finally Friday rolled around, and Draco was currently making his way towards the address Hermione gave him. The building loomed a head, the brick structure, rising against the cloudy London sky.

'What if she doesn't open the door and I'm just standing there like an idiot.' His thoughts seemed to fly, and his nervousness, tied knots into his stomach. Being ever a Malfoy, he looked as cool as ice, his black slacks and grey button down shirt fitted him to a tee, and he was attracting quite a few stairs from a few women as he neared Hermione's apartment.

Hermione on the other hand, had done herself up calmly, finally finding a dress to wear she put it on, and readied herself. Then she sat down on her couch and waited for him to come, a bottle of wine already out on the table ready for her when he didn't show up.

Draco stood in front of her door for what seemed like an eternity, but finally the tight knots in his stomach loosened slightly and he was able to raise his hand in order to knock on the door.

She answered a second later, her eyes wide in shock, as if she hadn't been expecting him to come. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at her simple dress.

The deepest shade of purple, it was shimmering silk, flowing over her curves. Thick straps across her creamy shoulders, an elegant 'v' at her breast, it skimmed down the right below her knee. She had on small black flats, with a silk bow on the toe. her make-up was simple and pretty, nudes and shimmering whites, her hair flowing freely around her shoulders.

Recovering he smirked, "Granger."

She took his arm, her chin high, as if to prove something.

She pulled the door shut behind them, and with a slight twist of her elegant fingers, the door locked.

Draco's eyebrows rose at the show of impressive wandless magic, but he didn't comment.

His hand covered hers softly, and before she could even look up at him he had spun them away to the restaurant.

"You prat, can you not warn a girl?!" she hissed at him, when they landed in front of the restaurant.

The blonde man said nothing, only flashed a smirk, as he dragged her into the small restaurant, as she tried to smooth down her dress.

The building was small, quaint, decorated with classic antiques and took a million and two years to get a reservation. Hermione looked around in wonder at the small trinkets that lined the walls, the photo's of old, the plates, everywhere you turned there was something to look at.

Draco silently led them to a table near the back, where a waiter immediately showed up to take their order.

The grey eyed man ordered two drinks and watched as his dates wide dark eyes took in her surroundings.

"How did you get us in here?!" she said in awe, forgetting exactly whom her date was.

"I own this place," Deciding not to lie on the first date, he replied in a bored tone. Her dark chocolate eyes spun to his face in astonishment.

"Doing well I see," her grin was contagious and he teased back,

"Pretty well…what about your self?"

"Doing Fine, I work as a healer at, Mungo's," she said blushing slightly.

"That's great Granger, I always knew you would do something to help other people," he smiled at her genuinely.

"You've changed Malfoy," she said looking him in the eyes.

"Not as much as you think or remember Granger," he said back a cheeky grin pulling at his lips, his grey eyes almost…resentful.

"Maybe," she said softly, her eyes swirling with thoughts.

Soon after the drinks came, and the questions began to flow, although the awkward pauses seemed to drag on forever, over all the first date went well. Draco paid for the bill and this time he slipped his fingers through hers as he spun them back to the front door of her flat. She looked up into his eyes when they landed firmly, his hand still wrapped around her small one.

"I had a good time Malfoy," Her face was heating up quickly because of the breathy note in her voice.

"Yeah, me too Granger," his sweet breath washed over her face, his smoke colored eyes so close to hers.

"How about next week, same time," he said softly.

"Yeah, sure," Hermione replied, all her logic screaming 'no' but her heart pounded with a loud 'yes.'

"See you then," his lips were nearing hers, and she so longed for the kiss, the kiss she knew would bring back all the old feelings that always had her diving into the ocean of heat.

But his lips landed on her cheek, then he pulled back swiftly giving her a grin before spinning away, leaving her breathless and her cheek tingling. She quirked her fingers and her door swung open she stumbled into her flat, cursing her platinum haired suitor.

"Stupid Git."

_secret valentine_

_We'll write a song  
that turns out the lights  
when both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside  
don't waste your time  
speed up your breathing  
just close your eyes  
we'll hope it's not for nothing at all_

_when guilt fills your head  
brush off rise up from the dead  
this is the moment that we  
will come alive  
brace yourself for love  
sweet love, secret love._

_-We the Kings_


	8. Makeout Kids

**I'm Yours **

Chapter eight: Make Out Kids

Draco woke up the next morning, a rare smile upon his face.

He took a shower and got ready, and with his hair still wet and dripping he spun away to Malfoy Manor. He appeared on the outskirts of the property, and he swiftly began to walk up the long twisting drive. The blonde man briefly spotted a white peacock in the green hedge, before rounding yet another turn the tall elegant Malfoy Manor coming into view.

Elegant yet foreboding, Malfoy Manor was splendid to say the very least. Draco approached the front door, and without a knock came in, the house quiet and empty.

He waved his wand and the house sprung to life, chandlers and torches lit up, and the house seemed to glimmer with life.

Draco hung his robe on a nearby coat rack, and made his way to his study. Sitting behind his large oak desk he pulled a file aside, and began to scan through it.

Basically Draco's job was to manage his father's old accounts and businesses. He got rid of all the dark connections and began anew, and in only five years he had brought the Malfoy name back to a place of respect. He owned restaurants, stores, stock, and so much more, making him the richest man in the wizarding world. Not that he horded it all, he makes annual donations to both the St. Mungo's ward for mentally imbalanced, where his mother now resides, and to the children's ward. He also gives generous amounts to Hogwarts, and to Azkaban, where his father recently passed away.

The day passed slowly, and the blonde man spent hours doing tedious paperwork, filling out forms and bills.

Not that the rich man couldn't afford to hire someone to do all the work for him, Draco felt that it was his responsibility, not to mention he may go insane if he didn't have something to do during the day. When the room fell into the grey-blue haze of dusk, the grey eyed man put down his quill and let in head fall into his hands. He stood up slowly and made his way back towards the front hall. With another swish of his wand, all the lights diminished leaving the manor in darkness.

He pulled on his robe before leaving the house, walking swiftly down the long drive through the wards, and he spun home.

He was already anxious for his date with Hermione Granger, taking place in a few days.

How was he going to last?

&&&&&&&&&

Hermione woke up the day after their date, with a confused frown.

Was last night a dream, or did it really happen. She sat up and looked around before spotting the purple dress, and deciding that her date with Draco Malfoy really did happen.

The woman swiftly got ready, taking a shower and drying her mass of curls before pulling them up in a professional bun. Pulling on a pair of lime green scrubs, she grabbed her wand and stepped into the fireplace.

"St. Mungo's" she said clearly and she flooed away to her job.

The smiled at the bustle of the hospital, getting her wand checked quickly she hurried up the lifts to her ward.

"Miss Hermione!" the voices had her smile brightening, she loved her job.

About ten little bodies crowded around her legs, yelling and smiling brightly up at her.

It was the St. Mungo's children ward.

Hermione worked in the long-term wing, where most children who came to the wing stayed until…well…they passed on.

Hermione scooped up a small girl, with thin red hair, and bright blue eyes.

"Hello kids, how was your night?" she asked making her way over to a rocking chair, the small girl, Emily, tucked safely in her arms.

She listened carefully to every story, and she told the children about her date, the girls smiling and sighing, the boys scoffing and sticking their tongues out. She was brought ten books to read, and she read each one, the small red headed child in her arms never saying a word.

The day passed in a swirl of colors and little voices and Hermione spent almost all day in complete happiness. Night approached quickly and the brunette witch soon saw that the next healer was here to relive her and her partner for the night.

"Goodbye kids," see you tomorrow. She set down little Emily who always would cling to her until the last minute. She left the hospital, tired, but content.

Finally the fact that she was going on another date with Draco Malfoy sprung to the front of her mind…oh she was in deep trouble.

_They carved a message deep within our broken hearts that failed to mend:  
Make out kids never had a chance to be best friends._

_She's into math and magazines,  
Director's cuts and gray cell green  
Armed with an eye for contradictions,  
She sees completely through me._

_I'm fond of Twin Peaks afternoons,  
Inexpensive wine with cordon bleu..  
Armed with a plethora of insecurities,  
we keep each other amused.._

_And we sing:_

_Hooray for the madness, we are better by design,  
Let's hope we'll never have to say goodbye..  
Say goodbye._

_-Motion City Soundtrack_

A/N: This was sort of a filler chapter, just furthering the chapters. Hope you liked it, next Chapter will be date #2!


	9. Skyway Avanue

**I'm Yours **

Chapter Nine: Skyway Avenue

Draco pulled and fidgeted at the lapel of his black jacket, and smoothed down the creases in his black pants. The nervousness was back, and the date loomed closer.

He closed his eyes and pictured the red door of her apartment, and he spun swiftly.

The clean lines of his flat disappeared; his grey eyes opened slowly staring at the golden numbers on her door. He raised his hand to knock his cool expression hiding his throbbing heart.

The sound of his knock echoed in the empty hall and his breath stilled as he waited for her to open the door. It seemed to open in slow motion, her figure slowly filling the doorway, leaving him breathless and stunned.

Hermione's top was of the deepest red, pulling under her bust and flaring out slightly. Her skirt was black, and fell loosely to below her knees. Her wedge black heels made her legs look long, and creamy. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, and gold makeup made her shine, her wide dark eyes almost looking gold themselves.

"You look stunning Granger," he tried his hardest to keep his voice cool and collected, but he found it a difficult task.

"Thank you, and you don't look too bad yourself," she blushed and slid her arm through his, secretly feeling the smooth cotton of his dark green button down shirt.

"We're leaving now," he smirked at her, and before she could reply he had spun them away to their destination.

They landed softly and Hermione glared at him,

"prat." she whispered under her breath, before glancing around at their surroundings.

A large brick building stood in front of them, a neon sign glowing in the inky blackness of the dark night.

In bright pink letters it read, 'The magic wand.'

Two large men stood at a door, and a long line stretched down the sidewalk. Loud music was thumping, and lights flashed from inside the club.

"Oh Malfoy, I don't know about this," Hermione looked worried.

"Don't be such a prude Granger, come on," he gently urged her forward towards the club doors.

"Shouldn't we wait in line?" she asked her brows furrowed, looking down the endless line of clubbers.

"Granger, how naive you are," The blonde man smirked as the bouncers only nodded and signaled the two in.

The beat of the music seemed to keep time with her heart, and the lights sent the room into a swirling mix of colors and heat.

The dance floor was a mass of people, moving as one body, a synchronized mix of life and the ability to let go…to be free.

Hermione looked up at Draco, who smiled down at her, the handsome angles of his face coming alive in the flashing lights. Her mouth upturned, and she couldn't help but smile back.

She felt herself being pulled towards the dance floor and she just let herself go.

Draco pulled her curvy body against his tall lithe form and slowly started to move with the beat, his hands on her hips, pulling her with him.

The music seemed to flow into their bodies, and the dance began to pick up rhythm. He spun her around in a circle, before swiftly bringing her against him again. His artistic hands were everywhere; on her hips guiding her, on her waists pulling her closer, on her back dipping her, on her wrists pulling her spirit skyward.

Their bodies moved without thought, an unconscious effort to set their feelings free.

Her fingers danced across his chest gripping at his cotton shirt, sliding down the planes of his back, smoothing across his broad shoulders.

Her hair had come loose from its messy bun, the holder lost on the pulsing dance floor. Her wild curls were beautiful, soft, and Draco threaded his fingers through them, and they continued to dance. He tugged at the scalp and she threw her head back exposing her long neck, her hands against his chest.

The music's heartbeat was theirs, and their feet were the rhythm.

No words were spoken, none needed to be said.

They danced on into the night, in a perfect display of harmony.

Soon the music seemed to slow, and the dance floor began to thin, and Draco and Hermione thought it was their cue to leave.

Without any words she took his arm and he escorted her out, spinning them away to the front door of her apartment.

The spell seemed to break, without the lights and hard beat of the club, the silence needed to be filled.

"I had a great time, thank you," the brown eyes woman's voice was soft.

"Yeah me too," They were so close, only a breath away, but now the closeness was different.

More intense than at the club, thicker.

"Granger…would you have lunch with me tomorrow?" his voice was low cool, but Hermione could sense the heat, the want.

"Yes, I think that would be great," she was unsure, but the beat of her heart, told her to say yes.

"Ok then, I will come for you at St. Mungos at twelve," his grey eyes looked like smoke, curling, pulling her in.

"Ok," her lips upturned slightly.

"See you then," he whispered and right before their noses touched, he pulled away, her hand slipping from the front of his cotton shirt and the loss of his hands on her waist now painfully obvious. She watched as he disappeared in a quick turn, and she let out a slow breath, letting herself into the apartment in a sort of dazed trance.

"That was even weirder than the first date," she said flopping onto her couch and kicking off her shoes, her aching feet well worth the amazing time.

_She said let's change our luck  
This night is all we've got  
Drive fast until we crash  
This dead end life  
Sweet dreams that won't come true  
I leave it all for you  
Brick walls are closing in  
Let's make  
A run tonight_

_Blinded  
By the light  
Hold you through forever  
Won't let you go_

_'Cause if you jump I will jump too  
We will fall together  
From the building's ledge  
Never looking back  
At what  
We've done  
We'll say  
It was love  
'Cause I would die for you  
On Skyway Avenue_

_-We the Kings_


	10. The Way I loved You

**I'm Yours**

Chapter ten: The way I loved you

Draco entered the hospital through the shop window glass; but not before first making sure no muggles could see him entering. Once he was inside, the crisp clean smell of the hospital entered his nose, and the sight of injured people greeted his vision. He arched an eyebrow at a man with a beak, and he inwardly chucked at a heavy woman who was belching loudly, emitting strange green bubbles. He waited in line, as the secretary popped her gum and directed people in a monotone voice. He finally reached the desk and was about to ask where Hermione Granger worked when the woman glanced up briefly from her paper work.

"Oh my, why hello sir, how may I help you?" a simpering smile spread across her heavily made up face, and Draco inwardly grimaced.

"I was just about to ask whether you could direct me to where Hermione Granger works?" his smoothly asked, falling elegantly to lean against the desk. He smiled slowly at the dirty-blonde secretary, and she stammered slightly when she replied.

"I-err…well, yes, she works in the…uhh…Children's ward," she finally got out, a blush barely visible under all her makeup.

"Thank you, so much," he lowered his voice, to a purr, and watched as the secretary stood in shock as he turned on his heel and walked away. He made his way to the elevator, and waited in tense anticipation before the doors finally opened and he stepped into a bright yellow hallway.

Glancing into the windows along the hallway, he finally saw her, rocking in a chair, and small child tucked into her arms. She looked so beautiful, her hair pulled up a radiant smile reflecting in her eyes.

He knocked on the door, and another woman opened up…the other ward day worker.

"May I help you?" she was older, mid-forties, with short blonde hair and a kind smile.

"Yes, I'm here to pick up Hermione Granger for lunch," Draco felt uneasy for taking his date away from the kids.

"Oh yes, you must be Draco…she'll be right there," the kind woman looked at him with a twinkle in her hazel eyes, and a humored smile pulling up her lips. The grey eyed man leaned back against the hallway wall, and watched through the window as Hermione received the news that he was there. He watched as she slowly put down a little red-headed girl before disappearing into a back room.

Every child waited until she was gone before running to the large window to stare out at him. With a small grin he crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out at them, resulting in a fit of giggles from the other side of the window. The children jumped up and down, waiting for another face and Draco's heart swelled with the need to entertain the poor children. He lifted one side of his mouth and widened his eyes, ensuing with rapturous laughs from the kids. He saw Hermione come out of the back room in jeans and a blouse and he quickly dropped his funny face, signaling to the kids that she was back

The small children scattered, and put on obviously innocent faces as Hermione made her way to the door. The curly haired witch bent down to say good bye to the small red headed child before opening the door and inching it shut behind her.

"Hello Granger,"

"Malfoy, what did you do to the children?" she looked at him with suspicious eyes, but Draco didn't miss the small smile on her lips.

"The question may be what they did to me…" Draco smirked, as Hermione raised her brows at him.

"…ok it is what I did to the children."

Her laugh echoed in the hall as they made their way to the elevator and his heart seemed to skip a beat.

"So where would you like to go for lunch," the blonde man asked as they slipped through the lobby, Draco caught the secretary eyeing him from her desk.

"How about that great deli about two blocks down," Hermione said looking up at him, biting her lip.

"Sounds great," they walked in heavy silence.

Even though they could be so comfortable together, the air still seemed thick…the history between them was so deep that only something big could clear it and let them get on with their…dating.

They reached the deli in only a few minutes, and they sat at a table inside. The sky was a dark cloudy that London was famous for.

The ordered their food, and drinks and Draco watched as she looked off out the window her eyes far away.

"Why did you choose him?" his question was sudden, unexpected, and her eyes flashed to his in a second…her mouth open and shocked.

It took her a second to reply, "He was safe…reliable, so perfect for me in everyway except for what actually counted. What we had was so sudden and so powerful that I couldn't handle it. I was scared of…us."

"I was ready," his voice was accusing, his heart had been frozen by this woman.

"And that scared the hell out of me Malfoy," she said in a regretful voice.

"Still got that potty mouth…huh?" the teasing, casual air was back…but the air seemed to pop with unsaid tension.

"You bet," she smirked at him, and their food arrived.

They ate in compatible conversation, and the lunch hour flew by fast and soon it was time for Draco to walk her back to work.

"Granger hurry up your going to be late," he snapped as she tried to catch up with his long legs.

"Merlin Malfoy, quit being a ponce, I'm going as fast as I can."

"That's not fast enough," he said glancing back at her.

"It's not even your job," she exclaimed practically running to catch up with him.

"Malfoy's are never late, and any date of mine will never be late," he said his chin lifting slightly.

"Still an arrogant prat I see," she hissed as they finally entered the lobby and he hurried her onto the elevator.

"And your still a know-it-all, but that's ok…its who we are," he grinned at her and she could feel her anger melting.

They made their way down the yellow hallway and when they stood in front of her door, she turned to say goodbye, not realizing how close he was.

"Goodbye Malfoy," she looked up into his grey eyes.

"Bye Granger," she turned to leave, the air hot between them.

"Oh and Granger," she turned to answer him, but before she could get a word out he had grabbed her face and slanted his lips over hers. The air seemed to melt, and Hermione felt like she was going to fall into the ground, as waves of memories rushed upon her overloaded senses.

As suddenly as it happened his lips were gone, and he was smirking, on his way down the hallway. She stood stunned watching him leave, waving back when he saluted her as the elevator doors closed and he disappeared from sight. She opened the door in a daze and was attacked by children, tugging on her slacks asking her questions and giggling about the kiss.

The shocked witch picked up the red headed child and went to sit in the rocking chair, her voice filling the room as she began to retell the story.

_He respects my space  
And never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable_

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

_He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating intoxicating  
Complicated, got away by some mistake and now _

_-Taylor Swift_


	11. We Don't Have to Look Back Now

**I'm Yours **

Chapter eleven: We don't Have to Look Back Now

The fresh flowers arrived at lunch on Monday, another batch on Tuesday and on Wednesday, they were hand delivered.

Hermione opened the door of the wing, to see a casually dressed Draco Malfoy, a handful of dark red roses in his hand.

"Lunch?" his voice was smooth confident, ever the typical Malfoy.

"Sure," she turned and signaled to the other worker, Becky, that she was going out for her lunch hour. Becky, winked at Draco who grinned back before ushering his date through the door. The brunette stepped into the yellow hallway and shutting the door behind her slowly, first waving goodbye to the children who had crowded around the window. As the two were walking down the hall Draco turned back and shot the kid's a silly face before turning back into the conversation.

The cheers could be heard down the hall.

"So where are you taking me for lunch, Mr. Malfoy?"

"How about some appetizers and ice-cream?" He asked, sliding his arm around her shoulders as they walked through the lobby. He could have sworn he saw the secretary faint behind her desk when they walked by, then again he could have been mistaken.

"Sounds great," she licked her lips absentmindedly and the grey eyed man pulled her closer.

Hermione tensed under his causal touch, but as the conversation continued she slowly relaxed, feeling comfort from his fingers brushing her upper arm. They made their way to a large building, bustling with people but they were seated quickly…without even asking Draco's name.

They ordered some drinks and a variety plate of appetizers.

They talked over the food, discussing everything from work…to school days.

"You know Granger…sometimes my face still stings from that slap in third year," his other wise serious face was given away by the teasing lilt in his voice.

"Good, you deserved it," she replied her eyes sparkling.

"I have no idea what in Merlin's name you are talking about…I was a perfect angel as a child," his mouth twitched up into a smirk.

"Did your mum tell you that Malfoy?" she asked as they got up to head towards the ice-cream parlor.

"Well, actually yes, she did," Draco's mouth fell down into a frown, his grey eyes amused.

"I'm afraid to break some news to you Malfoy," Hermione said as she squinted against the sun as the two of exited the restaurant.

"and what would that be," he slung his arm around her shoulders once more, this time not feeling the awaited tense in her muscles.

"You were a spawn of the devil then," she looked up at him with all seriousness nothing displaying any tease.

"I have to object, I was not that bad," he replied leading them towards the ice-cream parlor.

"No you were worse," she looked up at him, her bow lips finally turning up into a smile.

"Yeah well, you weren't all peaches and cream then either," he led them through the brightly colored doors and up to the counter, and the conversation paused when they ordered. For him a chocolate explosion and for her, ironically, peaches and cream.

"So what was wrong with me back in third year?" she asked, trying desperately not to grin.

"Well besides the bush you called hair and your buck teeth-" she cut him off as they sat down under an umbrella outside.

"I didn't know we were doing physical traits."

"Well besides physical, you were a bossy know-it-all." He finally finished.

"You had a pointy face, and your still a spoiled prat," their hands brushed on top of the table.

"Yes well you're still a bossy know-it-all," he said they leaned closer over the small rickety table.

"You think so do you?" she said grinning.

"Well, yes I do," his voice was smooth, his eyes a cool storm.

"Why are you out with me then?" she asked they were whispering now.

"Because now that I have matured, I find that your bossyness and being a know-it- all is sexy," he grinned as he saw her breath catch.

"Well lucky for you, I find annoying spoiled prats sexy also," Their lips were so close and they could feel each other's breath.

"Who ever said anything about annoying?!" Draco pulled back, his voice filled with mock outrage.

Hermione let out a breath and pulled back to her rightful seat also, "I just decided to throw that one in there."

"Oh well that was completely uncalled for-" He said smirking at her, but right before she was about to reply he said, "Oh, Hello Potter, fancy meeting you here."

Hermione's turned around in her seat so quickly that it was amazing that she didn't acquire whiplash.

"Oh, Harry what a -err- surprise," she squeaked, her deep eyes widening.

The boy who lived stood in shock, his emerald eyes flicking back and forth between a smirking Draco and a gaping Hermione. He shook his head, his hair becoming, if possible, even messier.

He turned to look over his shoulder where another two ice-creams were melting at an unoccupied table.

"Ginny's in the loo," he said looking at the couple, specifically Hermione who was fidgeting with the end of the table cloth, "You two better leave."

"Wait your not mad?" she managed to sputter out.

"I knew in seventh year that Malfoy was head over heels for you…I just never thought you would come around," Harry said with a slight frown looking down at his best friend.

"Thanks a lot Potter," Draco said sarcastically, eyes rolling.

"No problem," The men grinned at each other, a tender friendships being re-sewn.

"Well could you keep this to yourself for a while Harry, just until we get this settled?" Hermione asked standing up.

"Sure, but not for long…you know how I hate lying."

"You're the best Harry!" she exclaimed hugging her friend around his middle before grabbing Draco's hand and dashing off, leaving Harry Potter to shake his head behind them.

_You and I will ride tonight  
'Till the past is out of sight  
We don't have to look back now  
From the dark into the light  
We can leave it all behind  
We can stand together, we don't have to look back now_

_I'm so much like you  
Caught in a moment, coming unglued  
In a world so big, it's not easy to choose  
Which path to take, which pawn to move  
So we'll let go of everything we've ever known_

_-Puddle of Mud_

A/N: This is a Thanksgiving update, due to the fact I will be in Florida for the next few days. :] Also in praise to the Twilight Movie!!! Which I personally thought was AMAZING. No bashing it please…I've already seen it twice. The first at midnight the second on Sunday. It was so great…so Happy Thanksgiving.

A/N part 2! : So I don't think I've ever done one this long…a lot of dialogue in this one…sort of showing that they are slowly becoming more comfortable with each other. Ok this is the last one…promise.


	12. Decode

**I'm Yours **

Chapter twelve: Decode

Relationship. It was such a heavy word, weighted with images of couples, friendships, and love in general. A bond between two people who enjoy each others company, yet it's so much more complicated than that. People who don't have one want one, and people who have one…sometimes wish they didn't. The modern age seemed to demand it; there were tons of articles and writings describing the perfect way to get one.

Soon Hermione found herself in one, her analytical brain striving for words for what exactly she and Draco were…and the only word that popped out of her brain was, a romantic relationship.

He would regularly show up at her work place, flowers in hand a confident smirk on his lips ready for lunch. She would pop in on him, in his flat where they would eat in and watch the telly. It had been a few weeks when he demanded she come to Malfoy Manor, and after some convincing she came…although with whiny complaints. He promised her she could decorate it anyway she wanted when they lived here together one-day and before she could reply he silenced her with a breath taking kiss.

The day that it all went down hill was a month after they officially started calling it…a relationship. The day dawned bright, unusual for the rainy days of London.

Draco and Hermione had planned to meet at the coffee shop in the morning, before they each had to head to work. They met at the door, and the curly haired witch grinned when Draco held the door open for her.

They ordered each their own, Ava grinning at Draco who stilled his own grin threatening to break through. They drank the steaming drinks in a corner booth, laughter and joy seeming to thicken the air near their table.

People stared, watched as the platinum blonde man took the brunettes hand on top of the table, lacing their fingers together. Attention was brought when they began to lean closer to each other, their whispers almost floating in the hot hair between their faces. It was sweetly sickening, the oxymoron that was a relationship.

People came and went, but the two in the corner stayed there for at least forty minutes, talking between themselves.

Only when they were in threat of being late for their respective jobs did they leave. They pushed out the door into the busy sidewalk. People pointedly ignored the two when the blonde pulled his partner close, cupping her face and slanting his lips against hers. It was visibly obvious that as she clutched to his shoulders, her knees were weak.

Draco pulled away, grinning against her lips. His whispered "goodbye" was soft and was almost another kiss as their lips brushed together.

Hermione's fingers touched her lips lightly in awe, as she watched Draco apparate away, before spinning away herself.

At a store nearby, a man growled, anger pulsing through his veins. He moved away from the display window, his eyes flashing with hate…and betrayal.

&&&&&&&&&

Hermione allowed herself a small smile as she lowered herself onto her couch after work. The children had been especially wild today, but the fact that she had seen Draco before her job kept her going throughout the day.

Her eyes closed slowly picturing her…boyfriend. She had taken to calling him that in her mind, she liked how it sounded permanent and affectionate. The sharp planes of his handsome face, the long elegant nose, and sharp upturn of his mouth and of course the grey storm brewing in his eyes. She sighed; the noise seemed to grow in the room, before disappearing into the emptiness.

Suddenly she heard the 'whoosh' of someone flooing into her flat. She turned her head excitingly expecting the head of her blonde suitor, but instead she saw red, the blinding fiery red of her ex-boyfriend.

He brushed off his clothes in quick jerky movements, before looking up at her. His usually cutely attractive face was contorted in fury, his mouth pulled into a sneer. His kind blue eyes were hard…and cold.

"So…how have you been, Hermione?" his voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I…well…fine, Ronald," the brunettes voice was soft, and genuinely confused.

"Yes I see that, work going well…how about that social life, maybe you're doing well…romantically?" This Ron was a hard fury, the eye of a storm, calm but deathly frightening.

The color drained from the witches face, and she felt as if the room was closing in on her. Ron seemed to tower above her, every muscle in his body tensed and pulsing with rage.

Silence rang through the room, and the air seemed to throb and the black spots of stress danced along Hermione's vision.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and the room seemed to re-widen returning to normal size. The person at the door just came in and Draco's voice filled the room.

"Hey love, I tried to floo but it was…" he trailed off, for the first time noticing what exactly what was going on, Ron towering over _his_ Hermione. In less that three strides he was standing in front of her small form, blocking her from the waves of wrath radiating from Ron.

"Weasley," The two syllables were cold and harsh, sending shivers down Hermione's spine, but Ron didn't seem to flinch.

Ron's fists lifted slightly as if to hit Draco, but before he could even make a move, the tip of the grey eyed man's wand was pressed against the side of Ron's neck.

"If I were you, I would leave," Draco's eyes flashed, smoke curling dangerously.

Ron's mouth lifted into a sneer, and without a work he spit on the ground at the couple's feet. He left in the fireplace, the green smoke lingered even after the red-head was gone.

Silence pounded in the room for a long second before Draco turned and pulled a shaking Hermione into his arms.

"Come on Granger, don't cry," her tears began to soak his shirt. He pulled her down onto the couch, pulling her slight form against his, tucking her head into the crook of his neck like a child.

He let her cry, her tears hot on his neck, until they both fell asleep together.

Their arms wrapped around each other in a cocoon of safety and comfort.

Little did they know that Ron's impromptu visit would send their lives spiraling into chaos.

_How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well,  
How did we get here?  
I think i know how._

The truth is hiding in your eyes,  
And it's hanging on your tongue,  
Just boiling in my blood,  
But you think that i cant see.  
What kind of man that you are?  
If your man at all,  
I will figure this one out.  
On my own...  
(Screaming i love you so)  
On my own...  
(My thoughts you cant decode)

_-Paramore _


	13. Stranger

**I'm Yours **

Chapter Thirteen: Stanger 

Hermione nibbled at her bottom lip, worry etched itself into the lines of her face. It had been three days after Ron found out about her and Draco's relationship. It was late; her flat was filled with an inky darkness, only broken by the orange strip of light falling in from the window from the streetlamp outside.

She was sitting on the cold tile white of her bathroom, thoughts buzzing around in her head like flies. She had been quiet and moody these past few days, and Draco had left in a bad mood earlier that evening due to her evasiveness…

****

"Bloody hell, Hermione were you even listening?" His eyes flashed and his mouth turned down into a frustrated sneer.

"What?" he eyes snapped away from the dancing flames in the fireplace.

"Never mind, I'll just leave you to your thoughts then," he picked up his coat from the arm of the couch before stalking to the door.

"No, wait-Draco don't go," she hurried over to his form, from her previous spot on the couch.

"If you're not going to talk about whatever's bothering you-and I have a feeling its Ron-then I should go," he looked down his nose at her arrogantly, his eyes shuttering from emotion.

"Wait-I…err…about that-" but he was gone, the door slamming behind him. The curly haired woman stumbled into the bathroom, and curled up on the tile, letting her thoughts take over.

****

…And she had been there ever since.

The seed had been planted in her mind.

That blasted seed of doubt.

Her mind was a vast library of knowledge, and it was also logical and horribly analytical, forcing Hermione Granger to go over every situation in her mind, twenty-four and a half million times before making any type of long term decision. The decision to be with Draco had been something she had wanted for such a long time that when the chance arose she accepted, not talking the time to go over every possible outcome.

Getting up from the floor slowly she made her way to her bedroom, with a shaky hand she wrote a quick letter to Draco, asking him to come over after work the next day.

Telling him that she was okay.

She forced herself to push her worries to the back of her mind, mentally locking them away and a chest. She fell into her bed exhausted, the darkness of sleep overcoming her senses, and silencing the worries, in only for a little while.

* * *

That next week Draco and Hermione were having a pleasant dinner at an expensive restaurant in the upper side of wizarding London, when someone cleared their throat and they both turned to look at the figure.

The woman looked vaguely familiar to Hermione, tall with long legs and curvy hips and waist. She had a long elegant neck, and an elegant face with dark blue eyes, her hair was long and fell in perfect waves down to her small waist.

Flames of green jealousy erupted when Draco stood and embraced the woman, with a bright smile. Hermione rashly stood and placed a hand on her boyfriends shoulder, glaring with hate at the cold blonde woman.

Draco pulled away, "Oh yes, Hermione, this is an old friend from school, Daphne Greengrass…" His arm wrapped around his girlfriends waist, but Hermione noticed his other hand remained on Daphne's shoulder, "…Daphne this is my girlfriend, Hermione Granger."

Daphne looked down at Hermione, with cool indifferent indigo eyes, "Oh Drake! How cute, dating the little bookworm…she is simply adorable." the blonde woman's voice was dripping with distain and yet sickeningly sweet.

Hermione didn't see the way Draco removed his hand from Daphne's shoulder or his cold glare, she only heard the long silence.

"I could tell you _crazy_ stories about Drakie here…he was always such a bad boy!" The blued eyed beauty said looking down at Hermione who felt paralyzed; the blonde's ruby red lips were curling into a small smirk.

The silence stretched on, Draco continuing to glare…Hermione not seeing his silent defenses.

"erm, well I couldn't resist coming over to talk to you Drake, we were _so_ close in school, we should catch up sometime…I'll owl you," With that she turned to leave, her emerald green dress hugging each curve over her perfect body as she sauntered away.

Draco sat back down, but as Daphne was leaving the restaurant, Hermione saw her turn and smirk triumphantly in her direction.

The trunk Hermione had locked her worries in began to tremor and beg to be reopened.

And Hermione was close to giving in.

_I'm confident  
but I can't pretend I wasn't terrified to meet you  
I knew you could see right through me  
I saw my life flash right before my very eyes  
and I knew just what we'd turn into  
I was hoping that you could see  
take a look at me so you can see_

_you call me a stranger  
you say I'm a danger  
but all these thoughts are leaving you tonight  
I'm broke and abandoned  
you are an angel  
making all my dreams come true tonight_

_-Secondhand Serenade_

A/N: Short...I KNOW! I'm sorry, but this chapter is important...It show's Hermione's worries beginning to bloom. Three guesses who's going to cause the problems this time...ps: same person as in Be Mine. :] I'm just tired of people always making Draco the problem, what if it was the other way around.

PPS: If you have never read Be Mine and are reading this...I strongly beg you to read it first...it makes this story ten times better. :] oh and review it b/c I'm ten reviews from getting 200 on it. thanks for reading. I love my readers and reviewers you make this story possible.

Special thanks to to MadeNew & Dramione-Fan 17, who both review practicly every single chapter from Be Mine to I'm Yours. THANKS!


	14. Untouched

**I'm Yours **

Chapter Fourteen: Untouched

Hermione was silent throughout the rest of dinner, her food lay untouched in front of her and Draco kept his mouth shut about her evasiveness while they were in the public restaurant. Soon they were standing in front of her apartment door, and she was noiselessly about to enter her flat, without a word to her alleged boyfriend.

With swift strong arms, he grabbed her around the waist and pushed her against the hallway wall. She looked up at him with big chocolate eyes, swirling with confusion and clouded with deep thoughts.

"What?" she asked his arms against each side of her head blocking her in, prison.

"You have been as quiet as the bloody dead since Daphne showed up, what the hell is wrong with you?" His voice was a practiced sneer, cold, and cruel, but Hermione showed no fear no emotion.

"Well why don't you go and date her!" Jealousy reared up into the woman's body like a green flame burning every piece of her skin, until she was blind with white rage. She pushed her small hands against his form, thrashing behind his man made bars, her personal jail, until he would let her loose.

The blonde man growled with frustration, feral, as he took both her hands and held them above her with only one of his hands.

"Now listen here you silly bint, I love you! Not Daphne bloody Greengrass, not Ava sodding Raines, nobody else except Hermione Granger… I love you!" his deep voice was low, smooth with constrained anger and it sent chills racing down the curly haired witch's spine, flaring across her arms and thighs.

The trunk filled with worries stopped its rattling for a second, becoming dead silent.

"You love me?" her soft voice was unsure.

"Well apparently Granger," he smirked and she scowled at the inappropriate timing for his dark humor.

She then smiled brightly up at him, her worries gone ...for now.

He dipped down to slant his lips against hers, her hands still trapped above her, his hand rested on the curve of her hip. His tongue invaded her mouth, and it searched her mouth twisting with hers in its own personal dance. He let her hands down so that he could lean her farther into her wall, his long lean body covering her small curvy one in the perfect harmony.

Her small hands twisted themselves into his platinum locks, pulling him closer, their spirits closer. He detached himself from her lips and began to run kisses along her smooth skin, down her jaw and neck leaving her breathless and gasping against his neck. Her fingers tracing the lines and dips of his back through his clothes, his long elegant fingers traced swirling designs on the smooth skin of her lower back causing her skin to fame.

Hermione's mind had gone blissfully blank, except for a memory of five years ago, when she had given in to Draco Malfoy, when she realized she loved him.

"I…Love you too," she gasped out, breathy, her voice lost into the depths of pleasure.

Draco pulled back his grey eyes like lighting, hot and striking. He let out a low moan before picking her up, and entering her apartment. They made it to the bed…barely.

He laid her down onto the bed, and they let themselves free.

Their minds lost to something so powerful and true that has lasted through the ages; the age old dance of lovers.

They connected on a level that is sacred and pure, yet also animalistic and rugged.

And when they toppled of the cliff of bliss together, they both knew deep inside that there would be no one else.

&&&&&&

The next morning Hermione woke up first, her mind was cloudy with sleep and for a moment everything was unclear. Then it all came rushing back to her in a swirl of hazy memories, she then realized her naked body was wrapped around her boyfriends, so she swiftly untangled herself. Draco slept on, his breaths deep and slow, his taunt chest rising with each breath.

She made her way to the shower, letting the hot water wash away her feelings. She curled up in a corner of the tub, letting the steam rise around her.

She let her mind go blank, and when her skin was pink from the heat she let herself get out, putting on a fake smile for her boyfriend.

Because she didn't know what she felt anymore.

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_-The Veronicas_


	15. Crawling Towards the Sun

**I'm Yours **

Chapter fifteen: Crawling Towards the Sun

Her head tipped back, and she felt the strain of her tense muscles. She knotted her fingers into her unruly curls, her eyes closing against the brightness of the moon. She opened her mouth and felt her stomach and diaphragm pull in anticipation. She let the noise crawl from her body, a scream; the empty park seemed to echo with it. It was a sound of confusion and agony.

After she released the yell she let her muscles and tendons relax, jelling inside until she felt numb. The night fell upon her like a thick blanket, and cool breeze whipped across her face. She let her head fall into her hands, as confusion still managed to eat away at her mind.

Why?

Why did she doubt the love she felt?

Why did she not trust in what was so obviously written in the stars?

The answer came to her in a rush of clarity, like a beam of moonlight on the ground.

She had everything to lose.

Draco Malfoy had nothing, his father was dead, his mother insane. He had no friends except for Blaise who was busy with his new fiancée. Draco had nothing to lose.

Hermione had everything to lose; loving, living parents, a second family in the Weasley's…tons of friends.

She didn't even make sense to herself.

In a fit of self acquired anger she spun, appearing at the front of her dark apartment building. She quickened her steps, practically running through the empty hallways and staircases until she reached her apartment door, panting. She unlocked it with a twist of her fingers, letting herself in to the quiet flat. She tip-toed her way to her bed room, and leaned against the doorframe, trying to silence her heavy breathing.

It had been three weeks sense the night that they had made love, and Hermione had unwisely reopened her trunk of worries.

Draco had noticed her thoughtfulness, but knew that the best way to deal with it was to let her bring herself to an answer.

Draco lay asleep in her large bed, the comforter was bunched around his slim waist, and his pale lean chest seemed to glow in the inky darkness. A tear slipped down Hermione's cheek, as she realized that it was always her who caused the problems in their relationship.

It was always her doubts, her fears, and her unreasoned resolves that sent her running away.

And she knew deep in her heart that she was about to do it again.

She made her way to the kitchen, rummaging through her messy drawers until she found a pen and a piece of scrap paper. She hastily wrote a note down on the paper, trying unsuccessfully to hold back her heavy tears.

She laid the note on her pillow and quickly grabbed a spare change of clothes before, flooing away.

She was a coward, and she knew it…but something in her head told her to run.

And Hermione Granger always followed her head.

&&&&&&&&&

Draco woke up to the sunlight on his face, he groaned and his arm stretched out to pull his girlfriend closer to him. When he felt the coolness of empty space, his eyes opened slowly, to zoom in on a slip of paper on her pillow. His fingers grabbed the paper and he blinked away the bleariness of sleep before starting to read.

_Dear my love Draco, _

_I know that this irrational, stupid and utterly awful of me…but I had to do it. _

_I've gone to Harry and Ginny's I need you to gather your things and please leave. I know that my reasoning is wrong but I feel like what we have is…perfectly imperfect. In my heart I know you're the only one for me, but in my head I feel like I have everything to lose being with you. I have family's that need me, friends that depend on me, and I can't keep deceiving them to be with you. I have a life Draco. I love you, always have and always will. I certainly don't regret being with you…and there is no one else for me. But I also have to think of everyone else in my life. I'm sorry. _

_Forever sorry, _

_Forever yours,_

_Hermione Jean Granger. _

Draco read the letter over and over, trying to make sense of her contradicting words. Suddenly, like a flash flood, anger seemed to rise like a wave in him. White rage pricked at the back of his eyes, and stung like lightning in his rushing blood. He whipped back the covers, and magically in the heat of angered passion he was clothed. He made his way into the dining room, with the signature practiced stalk of a Malfoy.

Grabbing some floo powder he stepped into the fire place, and in a cool voice he said, "Potter Manor," Hermione's small slip of paper clutched tightly in his fist.

He stepped out of the fireplace in a brightly colored room, with elegance he brushed a piece of imaginary soot from his clothes before glancing into the surprised eyes of Ginny Potter.

"May I see Hermione?" his voice was cold, his eyes shuttered from emotion.

"You!? She comes in the dead of night crying and won't tell me what's wrong, it was you!" Brown eyes flashed and the short woman stood pointing her finger at the tall blonde man.

The tightly wound band of anger snapped, and the man seemed to swell with rage, his eyes flashing a dangerous silver.

"No you silly bint it was her! All I've done is love her for five bloody years, she left me once five years ago, and then I was lucky enough to have a second chance few months ago…and then she left me again! Don't talk about what you don't understand, it's _her_ not me…and you know what? You can tell her I'm done! Bloody sick of all her thoughts and worries, I am through!" A piece of scrap paper fluttered from his hand to the ground.

Emerald eyes watched as the silver eyed man flooed away, before Harry turned to look at his crying friend who had heard every word.

Her chocolate eyes were filled with tears as she whispered, "It's true," and then she fainted.

_Night covers all our tracks  
To break some fragile backs  
So we tell some lies  
And then we hide from light_

_One night I fell asleep  
And woke up on that sunny street  
At first I thought I couldn't  
But now I see_

_That the shadows kept me hidden  
From the light that calls my name  
All the creatures stood above me  
Now I'm crawling towards the sun_

_-The Hush Sound _


	16. Goodnight and Goodbye

**I'm Yours **

Chapter sixteen: Goodnight and Goodbye

Draco tugged sharply at his suit jacket. He was dressed to the nines in a black suit, his cold expression and emotionless eyes made him look like a carbon copy of Malfoy Sr.

'Perfect' he thought sarcastically to himself as he trod his way across the patchy lawn, he side stepped a chicken before continuing on towards the house that rose and yet leaned slightly to the left.

He had reverted back to his old self in the matter of three days. His grey eyes were cold the color of a cloud in a winter storm. He held himself with a controlled grace that was both intimidating and aloof. He looked the part of a true Malfoy, but the unknown characteristic of a Malfoy is always the turmoil inside their hearts.

'If she can't do it herself well I'll bloody well do it for her,' he knocked on the auburn colored door three sharp times, his hands returned into his pockets.

The door opened to the surprised face of Molly Weasley, whose apron was stained with various foods and orange hair was slightly frizzed around her head like a strange halo.

"Mr. Malfoy? Please come in…" Her voice came out in a squeak betraying the fact that she really didn't want him inside her home, a new type of rejection for Draco to feel.

"No thank you Ms. Weasley, I only came to announce one simple thing…but it would be vital for all of your household come to hear it." Draco's voice was not cruel, merely bitter and it sent shivers to the very core of Molly's being. In her large heart she knew the reason for this young man's pain, heartbreak.

Her demeanor softened much to Draco's chagrin and surprise.

"Come down stairs, someone needs to talk!" She yelled into the house, Molly turned back to him with soft blue eyes and invited him in once more, but again he refused shortly.

Soon people began to gather behind Ms. Weasley all glaring at the visitor in the entrance. First, standing directly behind his wife stood Mr. Weasley, tall and gangly his eyes were curious as he looked between his wife and Draco.

Then came down a man whose face was scared deeply, but yet beside him stood beautiful Flur who smiled weakly at Draco, they had been childhood friends. In her arms a beautiful toddler, with strawberry blonde hair and bright intelligent eyes. Next everyone else came down, a red-head whom Draco recognized as Percy Weasley stood with an arm around a pregnant brunette. George Weasley glared harshly while pulling his wife Angelina closer to his side as she whispered something into his good ear. Lastly to appear was Ronald Weasley himself, whose face turned the color of a tomato as he realized who was at the door.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron sneered out, his eyes cold as ice, it seems that their rocky acquaintanceship in seventh year had disappeared.

"I just wanted to say, that the reason I am here is because I recently had my heartbroken." Draco's voice showed no emotion.

Molly smiled with her correctness when her son Bill spat out, "Why would we care?"

"Because it was your surrogate daughter, Hermione Granger who broke my heart," Draco's eyes seemed to soften only for a second, and only Ms. Weasley seemed to catch it.

"It was you! You took her from me with your bloody charm you arse!" Ron tried to push through his family, his hands clenched for a fight.

"Yes I loved her since seventh year, and just recently was able to produce a relationship with her…she left me because of you…because she values this family over her love for me," the bitterness seemed to leak from his chilling words as he took a careful step back.

The whole family seemed to growl and lean forward but Ms. Weasley but each arm against the doorframe keeping her family contained, letting Draco continue.

"She'll probably hate me for telling you of our love…and relationship, because that's partly the reason she left me, so she wouldn't have to tell you. But that no longer matters because I'm tired of waiting around for her to decide what to do, thank you for listening, I'll leave you to your dinner." Draco had been taking measured steps back and right when Ron burst from the confines of his family in order to pound Draco into the ground, Draco disappeared with a 'pop.' He left the Weasley family in a state of confusion, and torn hearts.

&&&&&

Hermione lay face down on her bed; she had escaped from Harry's house only hours before. Her face was buried into the pillow Draco used when he was over, and his distinct smell still lingered in the linen.

It had been three days, three days of pure torture. Her flat was dark, everything void of anything that could remind her of…_Draco_… except for the spicy yet elegant smell in the sheets. Tears leaked through her closed eyes and she was sure they were red rimmed. She didn't bother to go look for herself she knew her nose was red, and the bags under her eyes were beginning to reach an unhealthy darkness.

"HERMIONE!" the voice came from her floo and she recognized it as her ex-boyfriends' brother, Bill Weasley. She stumbled into her living room where Bill's scared face looked up at her with worried blue eyes.

"Family needs to speak with you now, no time to clean up." He said shortly disappearing back into the fireplace, allowing room for Hermione to floo there quickly.

She landed in chaos.

People were yelling and three distinct groups made up the argument. One group consisted of Ron and George on the left side of the room, Ms. Weasley and Harry on the other, then everyone else lingering unsurely in the middle. When they spotted Hermione everything fell into an unusual silence.

Percy was first to speak, his voice calm and arrogant, "Is it true then?"

"Is what true?" Hermione said rubbing at her aching eyes and running a hand through her frizzy mass of hair.

"Zat you and eh, Draco Malfoy are…a couple?" Flur said looking at Hermione with an interested smile.

The brown haired witch's heart stopped, and she had to put her hand against the wall as a wave of dizziness crashed over her body.

"Where did you hear this?" she whispered, her voice stuck in her throat.

"Your…ex," Angelina said, her lips pulling downward.

Hermione swore deeply, her eyes flashing gold as she called Draco Malfoy every curse word known to mad…and others not known, some of her surrogate family gaped in astonishment…others laughed.

Without a word of explanation she stepped back into the fireplace and yelled out, "Malfoy Flat!" and she was gone.

The Weasley family for the second time that day was left confused, and then the loud incoherent arguing broke out again.

_Hold on tight  
It's a roller coaster ride we're on  
So say goodbye 'cause  
I won't be back again  
Up and down  
You're all around  
Say goodnight and goodbye_

_Lala la la la lalalala_

_You say you didn't mean to break  
My heart but girl you did, I'm over it  
Adieu to you and all your games  
And all your crazy friends  
This is the end_

_-Jonas Brothers_


	17. Be OK

**I'm Yours**

Chapter Seventeen: Be OK 

Hermione appeared in Draco's flat, her face was flushed in anger, her eyes bloodshot and ringed with dark bags due to lack of sleep.

"Draco bloody Malfoy, you get your arse out here right now so I can shove my foot up it!" she screeched.

"Now that's an interesting idea," His voice was smooth, taunting and she whirled around to see him leaning casually in his bedroom doorway.

"You are such a child! And a prat!" she yelled at him, watching as he was transformed into the arrogant prat of their younger years.

His mouth lifted effortlessly into a taunting smirk, only resulting in infuriating Hermione even farther. "Why would you tell them? Why?!" her voice was desperate and she realized that she was crying, hot tears slipping down her face.

His cold voice sent shivers up her spine when he replied, "because you didn't have the guts too…and you call yourself a Gryffindor."

"You Git! I didn't tell them because…" she trailed off; she really didn't have a reason, besides the face that they would shun her and never speak to her again. "…because they're my family and I don't want them to never talk to me again!" She yelled, secretly pleased with herself for remembering her reason.

"Well they aren't a very good family are they then?" he said softly before retreating back into his bedroom, she watched stunned as he pealed off his shirt, the line of his spine dipping below the waistline of his pants, his shoulder and back muscles rippling.

Her face turned a deeper shade of red, as he continued to undress, dropping his black slacks to the floor leaving him in a pair of emerald green silk boxers.

"How dare you say that the Weasley's aren't a good family, they have always treated me like a daughter," she whispered her voice leaving her with each piece of clothing that Draco dropped to the floor.

"Well if they really treated you like a 'daughter' they would love you enough to trust your judgment on whomever you fall in love with," He stretched, his muscles pulling and tightening under his smooth pale marble skin.

"Who said I was in love with you?" she said, lifting her chin up defiantly, it sounded like a lie to her own ears. He looked at her with his chilling grey eyes, before coming toward her slowly.

She backed up against a wall, as his tall form came at her in a catlike gait; he put both hands on either side of her head, blocking her in.

"You love me whether you admit it or not, Granger," he whispered, his voice a seductive purr. His sweet breath fell fanned across her face, and it took all her will power not to close her eyes and let him have his way with her. Her willpower stuck and she kept her eyes locked on his. Draco's lips brushed across hers softly, and as tender as it was it left Hermione's skin tingling and her breath labored.

The blond man pulled back, and made his way across the room toward his bathroom. Hermione watched breathless, and with wide eyes. Right before he shut the door to take a shower he dropped his boxers, smirking at her and shutting the bathroom door loudly.

"That damn man…making me love him like that!" She cursed, before hurrying through his flat in order to floo back to the Weasley's…it was time to come clean.

&&&&

The house was in more chaos than when she left. Hermione took one look around before holding her hands up and yelling out, "SHUT UP!"

The kitchen fell into a dead silence.

The curly haired witch took a deep breath, and then began to speak, "I have loved Draco Malfoy for five years. In seventh year he pursued me even though I was in love and dating Ron, I cheated on Ron one time and then told Draco that we couldn't be that anymore…" she took another deep breath closing her eyes against all the hurt faces.

"After that one time, I never could love Ronald the same way I did, all I could do was think about Draco…the way he held me, talked to me, said my name." A tear slipped from her honey colored eyes. "I stayed with Ron so long because it was the right thing to do, because it was always _supposed_ to be me and Ron…and because I love you all like my own family."

She opened her eyes briefly, but couldn't bear the looks of hurt so she closed them again in order to continue. "When Ron proposed I couldn't say yes…I couldn't continue to live my life wishing and loving someone else. I just recently entered a relationship with Draco Malfoy, a man who loves me and makes me feel like I can be and do anything…" Tears freely fell down her flushed cheeks.

"I always break his heart because of you, I love you all so much…I couldn't bear to lose you…and I would rather live my life alone and wishing for my love than to lose you." Hermione finished.

The brunette opened her eyes looking around the room. Some faces were sympathetic, others were shocked, and some weren't there. Ron had left completely.

"Hermione, we will always love _you_, no matter who you chose to be with…" Ms. Weasley said softly. Flur nodded, not really affected or surprised by the news, Draco had always had a small obsession with the Granger girl.

Fred walked out of the room without a word, his mouth turned into a rarely seen frown. His wife, Angelina, stared at Hermione sympathetically before following her husband.

Bill snarled before stomping up the stairs, his eyes angry. Percy muttered something under his breath before following his brother, his eyes confused. His wife patted Hermione on the shoulder before disappearing into the back yard. Mr. Weasley fell into a kitchen chair with surprise, while Ms. Weasley stood tall and with a grim smile.

It was Ginny who spoke first, "Why didn't you ever say anything?" her voice was harsh but hurt.

"I couldn't tell anyone…you all would shun me…just like today," she inwardly cursed Draco Malfoy as she broke down into choked sobs.

She stepped back into the floo and yelled out her apartment door, her blurry eyes watching Harry reaching for her, but she was already gone.

_I just want to be ok, be ok, be ok  
I just want to be ok today  
I just want to be ok, be ok, be ok  
I just want to be ok today_

_Open me up and you will see  
I'm a gallery of broken hearts  
I'm beyond repair, let me be  
And give me back my broken parts_

_-Ingrid Michealson _


	18. The More

**I'm Yours **

Chapter Eighteen: The More

Draco awoke to a loud pounding on his door; the noise seemed to shatter his head. He groaned and put the pillow over his head to block out the noise, in his hung-over state he was not in the mood for racket.

The knocking at the door only became louder and more persistent. Finally with a string of curses he rolled out of bed and stumbled into his bathroom. His fingers fumbled with potions in his medicine cabinet before swallowing one labeled, "Hangover potion." The blond immediately felt better, and with a wave of his wand he was clean and put together, looking suave and intimidating. The only evidence of his previous state was the empty liquor bottle on his night stand.

He stalked through his apartment and threw open the door, stopping Ron Weasley in mid-knock. Ron's hair was wild, as if he had run his hands through it multiple times, and his sky blue eyes were crazed. He pushed past Draco, towering over him by only an inch or two. The red-head began to rant loudly, his words stringing together so that Draco could only catch a bit.

"Stole…Hermione …bloody….you….arse…broke…prat….heart…crying…over…gah!" The majority of the rant was cursing but Draco got the gist of what the former Gryffindor was saying.

"I did not and never will break her heart! She broke mine…and yes I do admit I tried to steal her from you but I stopped the second she told me too…I'm in love with that stupid girl, so don't come over here ranting about you and her problems." Draco's mouth lifted into a sneer glaring at the man in his sitting room.

Ron's face turned a scary shade of red, before his fist came out of no where to swing at Draco, but this time Draco was quicker; he ducked out of the way. And with a flick of Draco's wand Ron was bound on his black elegant couch.

The former Slytherin heard a deep sigh from his open door way and before he had time to look, Ron was unbound glaring form his fetal position on the couch.

"Why can't anyone keep the fighting to a minimal," Harry Potter said coming into the sitting room confidently.

"What is this? The Bloody Gryffindor Common room?!" Draco exclaimed angrily.

"Yes…now lets sit down and discuss this like adults," Harry said plopping down on the couch next to his best friend, whom had righted himself and was sulking irritably.

"But we're not normal adults, we're adults with history," Draco said refusing to sit down.

"But still adults, now sit Malfoy," Harry Potter could be scary when he wanted to be, the boy who defeated Voldemort had to be.

Draco sat begrudgingly in the seat farthest away from his true loves' best friends.

"Now…" Harry started leaning back and crossing his hands in his lap, "Occasionally I happen to find Draco's sick sarcastic wit and humor amusing-"

"What!" Ron interrupted his face aghast.

"Let me finish…I understand that Ron, along with some of his family do not like you Draco." Harry said looking at the blond man with warm emerald colored eyes.

"Really Potter? I thought we were all best friends," The grey eyed man's voiced dripped with sarcasm. Harry rolled his eyes and turned to Ron.

"Ron you have no room to talk about Hermione and Draco's relationship, you're already dating somebody new also," Ron turned a scary shade of green as Draco stood up in rage.

"What! You mean to tell me that he's been ranting and raving about me and Hermione when he's been dating someone! Bloody hell, who?!" lightning seemed to flash from behind the man's angry eyes when Harry replied.

"That nice girl from the coffee shop, Ava."

In the blink of an eye, Draco had taken a few steps backward and was spinning away from sight, his voice ringing in the silence, "Granger Flat!"

"That went well," Harry smiled; Ron looked at his best friend with incredulous eyes.

* * *

Draco appeared in Hermione's dark living room.

At first he thought she wasn't there then he heard her soft breathing coming from the couch. He slowly stepped toward her sleeping form, his eyes raking over her messy attire. She was wearing one of _his_ old wife beaters, a pair of _his_ emerald green boxers…and nothing else. But something caught his eye in the gloom, a chain around her slender neck.

The chain was silver, thin and winding with a golden heart charm at the end. A silver snake wound itself around the heart its mouth opened for strike on the side. Draco knew that if you pressed down on the snake head inside a red ruby would talk up one side, the other side an elegant script, "I'm yours."

He knelt by her head stroking her spiral curls and holding the charm in his palm with a small smile.

"I've worn it ever since you gave it to me," her soft voice led his eyes to hers where she was staring at him. She launched herself into his arms crying softly into his shirt, "I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

"It's fine," he said, slightly uncomfortable with her tears but cradling her none-the-less.

"I promise to never be like that again, I love you so much and never want to be without you," she said pulling back and looking into his eyes begging for trust.

"I understand your worries Granger, but I can't deal with the continuous heartbreak. If you're going to be with me, I want to make sure its forever." He said searching her eyes for truth.

"I understand," his words struck her as if he was done with the relationship and she looked down to her knees, holding back tears.

"That's why I want you to marry me," he pulled a black box out of his back pocket, the ring box he had kept with him at all times ever since the night they saw Daphne at the restaurant. Her deep brown eyes snapped to his, and she gasped when the ring caught her eye.

It was a slim silver band, a small diamond in the middle surrounding the stone were alternating small rubies and emeralds. He took it out and held it out to her, saying softly, "Read the inside."

Engraved on the inside in the same type of elegant script as her locket it said, "Yours, Forever and Always."

She smiled up at him brightly, and one small word changed their futures.

"Yes."

**End.**

_I met You like a little child  
Wide-eyed and mystified  
That You could love even me  
So I'm here to testify  
That it's been an amazing ride with You  
And I have never walked alone  
Wanna give You every moment, every minute  
It's takes a lifetime to know You, to know You_

_-Downhere_

A/N: In the last chapter is says Fred goes up stairs, it was supposed to be George. SORRY! A reviewer pointed it out, and I appreciate it. Thanks, and sorry to all of you all for the mix-up. :] on another note, there is an epilogue coming, so it's not totally complete yet. And lastly the band Downhere is an amazing Christian band, I love them…check it out. Thank you and review I love all of you!


	19. Epilogue

**I'm Yours **

Epilogue 

Draco pulled his child along by her small hand, pushing through the muggle's as he made his way through King's Cross Station. He wrinkled his nose as one particularly fat muggle knocked into him; Draco whipped his head around hoping his wife didn't see his obvious distaste towards the man.

His beautiful wife was currently walking swiftly ahead of him, pushing along their twelve year old son, towards platform 9 ¾. Her shoulder length spirals danced behind her as she once again had to steer their son in the right direction as he began to wonder off…again. Finally the whole family made it through the barrier into the smoky platform.

Draco swung his seven year old daughter into his arms as they searched around for their eldest child, whom had arrived early for her head girl duties. Hermione strained her eyes against the smoke and the people, as Draco laid a hand on their son's anxious shoulder then ruffled the twelve year olds' golden brown hair. His son looked up and glared at his father with dark eyes just like his mothers. Other than his hair and eyes, Orion Malfoy looked exactly like his father, aristocratic features and pale skin.

"Leah!" Hermione exclaimed waving their eldest daughter towards them. Leah Ann Malfoy was small and petite like her mother, with long spirals of platinum blonde hair and wide grey eyes. She had the elegant aristocratic features of her grandmother, and was the envy of almost every girl in the school.

"Hey mom, dad…James should be here in a second," Leah looked around for the head boy, also her boyfriend of two years. He seemed to appear through the purple smoke, with a lanky arm around Leah's waist and a crooked smile at her face.

"Hello James, where is your father and the rest of your family?" Hermione said with a smile, searching around for her best friend.

"They should be over here any second; they are busy congratulating Victoire and Teddy on being engaged." James said his hazel eyes twinkling, running his free hand nervously through his messy ebony hair. Draco was currently glaring at the offending arm around his oldest daughter's waist.

"Emma!" Draco's son ran from his fathers grasp over to a girl his age.

"Orion!" the blonde man called after his son, but the boy ignored his father instead hugging his best friend, a young girl with long silky dark hair, milky white skin, and bright blue eyes. Her parents made their way over towards the Malfoy family.

"Ron, how nice it is to see you again, and you too Ava," Hermione said pleasantly, glaring at her husband who's mouth was slowly curling into a smirk. Draco turned his head to look at his son, whom was chatting away happily with his friend when another boy came up and joined the group, the third member of the trio Albus Potter. Albus was a spitting image of his father when he was younger, bright green eyes and messy ebony hair.

The Potters arrived through the gloom, Ginny hugging Hermione tightly. A little girl with dark auburn hair and bright blue eyes began to tug at Draco's pants legs, and he let out a laugh before letting his own daughter out of his arms to play with nine year old Lily Potter. Little Andrea smiled up at her father with an angles grin before taking Lily's hand and running off to play. Andrea had straight platinum blonde hair and wide honey colored eyes.

Draco turned his eyes away from his daughter, right when his best friend clapped him upon shoulder.

"Draco! How's it going mate!" Blaise said pulling his wife to his side, a black haired two year old boy in her arms.

"Fine, thanks for asking seeing as you never bother to write or floo anymore," Draco said with a teasing grin. He noticed out of the corner of his eye, Leah hugging her best friend, Zoe Zabini. Zoe had the silky long black hair tanned skin of her father, but the wide dreamy blue eyes and eclectic attitude of her mother.

Draco looked around and grinned, he may not like all of them…but this was his family. And he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
